Naruto: a new world
by roguemage251
Summary: Naruto had lived a long life, he had fulfilled his dream of being hokage, you'd think that he'd pass on and that be the end right? wrong. What happens when the god of death and a god from another world ask for Naruto to be reincarnated into another world to protect it? join in and find out.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Naruto was standing in a dark room alone, he knew he had died but couldn't for the life of him (no puns intended) remember how.

 **"Do not worry child, you died in peace. You left your world in a state of true peace, how long it will last is uncertain."**

Before he could ask who had spoken his memories of his final moments flowed within his mind.

(Memories)

A fifty year old Naruto Uzumaki laid in his bed with all of his friends and family surrounding him. His son Boruto stood beside him in his 9th hokage robes with his wife Sarada right beside him with a four year old boy beside her. "Don't worry father, we'll all be fine. You've done more than your fair share of the work in maintaining world peace, just let go and rest."

Everyone said their goodbyes from Boruto to Sarada to Himawari to Konohamaru to Sasuke and Sakura to many more. Naruto watched it all with a smile then brought his two children close. "I'm so proud of you two, you've become very strong. Boruto remember this, i chose you to hold Kurama because i believe in you, Kurama believes in you, and your mother always believed in you."

Next he looked to Himawari. "And you, you had become the head of the Hyuuga clan as soon as you became a jounin, the ambassador of Konoha a year later, and took on four genin teams that each went on to become Sannin level in strength." He died with a smile on his face.

(Memories end)

 **"Now enough of that."** said the voice again as two people stepped into the room. On the left side was a man in a black business suit with pale skin, ink black shoulder length hair and a scythe. On the right side was a man in golden armor with a dragon made of fire painted on it.

 **"Time to get to the point. We have a proposal for you Naruto Uzumaki."**

The elder Uzumaki cautiously spoke up. "And what would that be?" He knew that if he was still sixteen he'd have done something stupid like start yelling or even start attacking the two.

 **"Let's start with introductions."** said the guy on the left. **"In your world I'm known as the Shinigami while this golden lizard is known as Akatosh in the world of Nirn."**

Naruto knew exactly who the Shinigami was because it was him who Naruto's father had summoned for help sealing Kurama inside of him and it was him who the third hokage had summoned to help kill Orochimaru. The one he had no clue about was this Akatosh and in Naruto's line of work not knowing something could get you killed or worse.

The Shinigami seemed to pick up on the old kages uneasiness about the situation and decided to speak up. **"Do not worry Uzumaki, our proposal comes with knowledge, we want you to be reborn into the world of Nirn as the dragonborn where you will fight against the world eater Alduin to save mortal kind from being enslaved once again by Akatosh here's firstborn, in exchange I'll have both of your parents reborn into that world so they may raise you, plus I'll have your wife reborn there as well."**

Naruto thought about it, he'd be able to save another world and have his family back, it was a no brainer. "Yes, i agree."

Akatosh grinned. **"Good choice, when you're born you'll remember nothing about either your past nor that this conversation ever happened, you'll regain your memories when it's time to begin your quest to defeat my son. Good luck Naruto Uzumaki."**

( SceneChange)

A redheaded high elf woman by the name of Kushina Namikaze laid on a bed in a temple of Arkay screaming profanities at her husband as she squeezed his hand painfully while giving birth.

Minato Namikaze was an imperial battle mage who had fallen for Kushina years ago, right now though he was begging any divine that would listen for help, hoping that his wife would give him mercy when she could move again on her own.

Soon the priestess passed Kushina a little boy with his father's dirty blond hair and her light purple eyes. "I'll name him Naruto, Naruto Namikaze will be strong like his mother and father."

(6 years later)

A now six year old Naruto Namikaze stood in the training room of his parents mansion in the imperial city with his mother who was wearing her blue mage robes. "Today you start your magic training, we'll start you with connecting with your mana pool. Everything has a mana pool in their gut area so what you'll be doing for now is meditation to find it, while you meditate i want you to focus on your gut area. When you feel it it will either feel warm, cold, or even tingly like you had just been hit with low voltage electricity. What this will tell you is which of the destruction spells we should start with, are you with me so far?"

Naruto nodded and got in the lotus position. Within minutes he had found his mana pool and it was large with a feeling of warmth, cold and as if he had electricity flowing through him.

When he explained this to his mother she smiled brightly. _'My son is so strong already.'_ thought the woman. "Alright, let's start with flames then sparks and finally frostbite."

(2 years later)

An eight year old Naruto Namikaze stood with his father in the training room, both carrying wooden swords. "Alright Naruto, while the magic your mother and I will teach you is powerful and you have large reserves to pull from it is not infinite so I'll be teaching you how to use any weapon from swords to daggers to bows to even war axes. I'll make sure that you are prepared for any fight you may find yourself in."

And so the training began, Minato fixing every mistake with a quick show of skill by hitting Naruto in an unprotected area and showing the proper way to do it.

(2 years later)

Naruto stood alone in the training room, he had been allowed to pick a basic spell to learn from any school of magic and had chosen to conjure his familiar.

He did exactly as the book had explained and pooled his magic into his hand in a swirl and pushpushed it out towards the floor where a purple vortex appeared. What stepped out was a corporal bear instead of the common wolf.

The blonde ten year old grinned. "I'll call you Ripper, let's fight together until the day i pass into sovngarde.

(10 years later)

A now twenty year old Naruto Namikaze stood in front of his parents with a smile, he had learned all that he could from them. He was a master level destruction mage, a master conjuror, an apprentice level illusion mage, a adept level alteration mage, and a experienced level restoration mage. (other-wise known as a healer)

Naruto wore hooded black mage robes that had been enchanted to deflect any magic spell whether it be from the school of destruction or from the school of conjuration, a face mask that had been enchanted to cast a shadow over his face except for his eyes, (which had turned crimson red over the years) which made it look like they glowed in the darkness when his hood was up, ebony gauntlets which were enchanted to make his punches stronger along with keeping his aim with a bow steady, ebony boots that were enchanted to make him run faster and allow him to stand on water, and for jewelry he had a chain necklace made of steel around his neck which was enchanted to enhance his senses at will. On his right and left hips were dual war axes made of ebony that he had made on his 18th birthday as a test of his smithing skills, had enchanted the one on his right with a powerful fire enchantment while the left was enchanted with powerful lightning. All of this had enchantments that made it impossible for others to take off of him.

His mother handed him a large pouch. "Your father made this himself then i enchanted it to be able to carry anything without adding any additional weight along with only you being able to touch it, not to mention the enchantment that makes it resist both physical and magical damage."

Minato spoke as Naruto strapped it to himself. "We took the liberty of placing a bedroll, a cover, a pillow, food, water, a large whetstone, extra weapons, and extra clothes in the bag along with enough money to last you until you get to the college of winterhold."

The family hugged for one more time. "Thank you, the next time you see me I'll have become the arch-mage of the college."

After that Naruto conjured a horse and rode off. The two parents smiled off at their only son. 'Such a powerful boy, i pray that he'll get to that college safely.' the two unknowingly thought at the same time.

(Scene change)

Within a month Naruto had moved from the imperial city to the border of Skyrim. He had stopped to rest when a company of blue clothed soldiers came marching through the mountainous area with a guy in royal clothes.

With his enhanced sense of sight Naruto noticed a single archer in the distance aim for the high class clothed man. In a burst of speed the half breed tackled the man to the ground, barely dodging the steel arrow as it grazed his shoulder.

Before any pleasantries could be exchanged the blond saw what looked like half of an army come over the hills.

When the ambushers got close enough Naruto unsheathed his war axes and 'went to town' as they say. One ambusher attempted to decapitate him but the blond ducked and sliced his stomach open where he saw as the man's intestines fell out.

Soldier after soldier fell for a whole ten minutes when he was distracted by the sound of a booming voice and the sight of multiple men and women flying backwards as if from an explosion. Because of his distraction he had not noticed the imperial soldier behind him that knocked him out with the pummel of his sword.

(Scene change)

Naruto awoke in a cart groaning, attempting to grab the back of his head but failing do to his hands being tied up. "By the divines, what the fuck hit me?"

A chuckle was heard in front of him. "A pummel my friend, a pummel."

The blond looked up and saw one of the blue armored men from before and he had his hands tied as well. "Who are you?"

The man smiled. "I'm Ralof, and the man you saved earlier is jarl Ulfric Stormcloak."

The smile became a large grin. "Thanks for that by the way, if not for you he would have died unable to properly defend himself."

Naruto shrugged. "It ain't nothing to praise me for, anyone with a shred of honor would have done it, i just so happened to be the one to notice the coward who tried to take a cheap shot at him and was able to get there in time."

Ralof nodded. "Still thanks. Say, what's your name anyway?"

Naruto looked off to the side. "Naruto Namikaze."

The guy driving seemed to get mad. "Shut up back there!"

The blond half breed snorted. "Oh go choke on a giants dick you milk drinker. We're just killing time, how about you focus on the road ahead and ignore us."

Ralof laughed and the guy from before (apparently a jarl) joined in by chuckling behind the cloth over his mouth. (Probably to stop whatever that odd magic was from before) "Oh i like you Naruto, you're obviously not a nord but you sure as hell don't act like a typical elf does."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and what does a typical elf act like? I'm not very knowledgeable about things that most people would see as common knowledge since most of my life i have been stuck in my families home training."

The stormcloak soldier nodded, he could understand that. "A typical elf would usually be too 'high and mighty' to speak to us nords without a sneer that just has to have been practiced since birth, they would never use words like milk drinker as that seems to common for them, and they definitely wouldn't save the leader of the rebellion that wishes to shit on the treaty they had written."

Naruto snickered. "Well my mother always uses what is thought of as nord slang, my father is an imperial battle mage so he doesn't give two shits about professionalism, and I'm not very nice to people who are to cowardly to fight head on and attempt to kill a honorable man in cold blood. Now don't get me wrong, I'll kill in cold blood but only those who don't deserve the right to defend themselves like a rapist, bandits, or necromancers."

Before Ralof could speak the sight of a town was seen. "Helgen, my father used to brought me here for my first bottle of ale, it was made with specially grown juniper berries to give it a better taste without taking the kick out of it… i miss those days."

When the cart stopped the three men were forced off of it. Two imperial soldiers were standing before them, a foot soldier with a list and a captain with their hands behind them.

The guy with the list went down said piece of paper, naming off each person as they walked over to the area that they would be executed until Naruto was the only person left. "You, who are you?"

Naruto mentally sighed. _'My only chance of getting out of here is to act like a pompous ass, damn it.'_ putting a well practiced sneer on his face as he pointed his nose towards the air he started speaking in a high and mighty voice. "I'm Naruto Namikaze, son of Kushina Namikaze aka the crimson flame flinger and Minato Namikaze aka the yellow lightning splitter."

The imperial soldier looked to the captain. "He's not only not on the list but he's the child of two very dangerous battle mages!"

The woman glared at Naruto as flashes of the slightly failed ambush went through her mind. "I don't give a damn, he goes to the block."

The man sighed in resignation. "Of course, by your orders captain." he looked to the blond in a apologetic way. "We'll send your remains back to your parents so you may receive a proper burial."

The half breed nodded silently. When he stood with the others he was hit by a torrent of memories, memories of his past life. _'So, play times up huh. Let's see if those shit heads are paying attention to this.'_ thought the blond before focusing on his power. _"Hey assholes, are you listening?"_ asked the former shinobi through a hastily made mind link.

A chuckle was heard in his mind. **_"Yea brat we're listening and i already know what you're about to ask and my answer is don't do anything just yet, Alduin will be emerging from the time wound soon."_** said the Shinigami.

 ** _"My son's first target will be Helgen and he'll attack before you are executed so don't worry about that."_** said Akatosh in his eternally calm voice.

 _"Right, I'll just wing it then."_ said the half breed just before he cut the link. 'It's what I'm best known for back in Konoha anyway.'

He had focused on his surroundings just as a random stormcloak was decapitated by the executioner. _'Damn, not the best way to go for sure. May his soul find peace in sovngarde among the heroes of the past.'_ thought the young Namikaze.

The captain smirked darkly at Naruto. "Next the half breed!"

Naruto walked up to the block where he was put on his knees with his head resting on the stone just above the wooden crate that had the head of the guy from before still in it. "May the daedra have there way with your soul you cowardly bitch." said Naruto while looking the smirking captain in the eyes.

The woman scowled and signaled for the executioner to do his job.

Naruto watched calmly as the big brute brought the battle axe above his head. _'If i die here i will not go out begging for my life, a Namikaze never begs.'_

Right then a large midnight black dragon with glowing crimson red eyes landed on the top of a tower making the ground shake, this had the effect of forcing the executioner to drop his weapon behind him.

Alduin looked to the sky and shouted, making meteors fall down on the town. Naruto followed Ralof and the other stormcloaks into a different tower, closing the door quickly. _'Dejavu, just like the beginning of the war with Madara fucking Uchiha. Well Alduin, I'll take this as your declaration of war.'_

 **XXX** **AN: Hello everyone and welcome to A new life. now I'll ask you this, should Hinata be reborn as a npc or should she look like she was in her past life. For example, she's reborn as Aela and Naruto 'meets' her as she kills the giant all by herself.** **As always MCL homies**


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto ran up the stairs of the tower with Ralof but had to stop and pull the stormcloak back (with his hands still tied together) right as Alduin broke through the wall with his head and let loose a torrent of red-orange fire on a random soldier.

When the dragon flew away Naruto took the time to analyze the situation. He had made a basic outline of the area in his mind before taking a running jump, landing inside of the inn beside the tower in a roll.

When the blonde stood he moved through the area ignoring everyone. _'I must not stop to fight yet, i need to get stronger before i can face Alduin… DAMN IT!'_

Naruto hated that he was too weak to fight the overgrown lizard at the moment but he knew that he had to survive long enough get the needed power, only if he knew what that power was then he would do what needed to be done to get it so he could end this bastard once and for all.

While running he saw Ralof enter Helgens keep. _'He obviously knows this place better than I do, I'll follow him.'_ With that he ran towards the keep and went in.

As soon as he turned around from closing the door with his shoulder he was face to blade with a stormcloaks steel sword. When the woman recognized his face however she lowered the weapon. "My apologies, I'm just jumpy right now with all of the crazy shit going on at the moment."

The young Namikaze shrugged as he conjured a bound dagger in his right hand and used it to cut his bindings off. "It's no problem, i completely understand. First your group gets ambushed and taken to get executed but instead of being executed you are being forced to run away from a creature straight out of children's stories and legends, we're all a bit on edge at the moment so I don't blame you for being that extra bit cautious with a healthy dose of paranoia."

Ralof looked at the bound dagger warily. "Your a mage?"

Naruto shrugged once again as he dispersed the dagger. "Battle mage that specializes in destruction and conjuration magic, i was actually on my way to the college of winterhold when the ambush started."

Before Ralof could say anything the girl from earlier spoke up. "I don't care if he's the son of Dagon, he saved our asses and for that he has my respect."

Soon they heard the sounds of footsteps and someone shouting orders. Ralof took the lead. "Imperials! Hide." whispered the blonde nord.

The group of stormcloaks hid right beside the door they'd be coming through while Naruto conjured a bound bow and nocked an arrow, aiming for the doorway as it opened.

The first to come through was the captain from earlier, she was dead with an arrow embedded in her skull before she hit the ground.

In her fellow imperials confusion the stormcloaks took the rest out quickly. Naruto walked over to the corpses and took a key from the captain's body and spit on her. "Enjoy oblivion bitch."

Without a word they moved to the gate to the right and went down a flight of stairs. As soon as they reached the bottom they heard a roar and a crash before a part of the roof came down ahead of them. "That dragon just doesn't give up." said Ralof in shock.

Naruto took a quick look around and nodded towards a door to the left. "Let's head in their, we might just find a way around the rubble."

The blond being as cautious as he was nocked another arrow before having the female stormcloak open the door. Naruto crouched down and crept into the room where he saw two imperial soldiers in heavy armor digging around for supplies. He killed one with an ethereal arrow in the back of the head, dispelled the bow and quiver of arrows, unsheathed one of his war axes, and threw it into the face of the second soldier as he turned around.

Ralof and his fellow stormcloaks stared in awe at the efficient killing. "How do you do that so easily?"

Naruto seemed to zone out as he grabbed his war axe, as if he was seeing a bad memory. "Lots of practice."

The young Namikaze searched the room for supplies and found four health, two magicka, and six stamina potions that he put in his pouch. When he was done they looked around and found another door.

They went through and heard fighting. Naruto unsheathed his war axes as he ran down a set of stairs into a torture room. The young Namikaze instantly zeroed in on the torturer and spartan kicked the mage into a nearby wall. The blonde tossed both axes, hitting the man in the chest and splitting his skull. Right after he had to duck under a mace, conjured a bound dagger and buried it in the man's jugular.

As he stood up the two new stormcloaks came over along with the others. "Thanks for the save, we wouldn't have made it out in one piece if not for you."

Naruto searched the torturer as he spoke. "It's nothing really, he just wasn't expecting to be kicked that hard and his assistant was blinded by rage which made it easy to finish him off."

After finding another key that was to the cages he opened them and grabbed about forty-six golden coins that he pocketed, sheathed his axes, then they continued on their way.

The next hour was a blur of blood, flesh, poison, and fire that ended as soon as they exit from a cave.

Ralof turned to Naruto and grinned. "You should join the stormcloaks, we'd bring down those imperials in no time at all with your help."

Naruto looked to the sky. "At the moment i can't, i must destroy that dragon that attacked Helgen. For that i must get stronger."

The stormcloak soldier nodded. "Well may the nine guide you on your path and may our paths cross once again."

The young Namikaze nodded. "And may Talos guide your blade and strengthen your shield."

As they went their separate ways Naruto created a mental link with the Shinigami. _"What now? I need more power than i have access to right now and that son of a bitch is still out there somewhere…"_ a roar could be heard from above him as c Alduin flew off. _"Scratch that, he's going off somewhere else."_

The Shinigami groaned. **_"He's most likely going to go revive his fallen brethren."_**

Naruto growled. _"Of course he is, does Akatosh have any idea what i might need to do that DOESN'T involve killing innocent people to gain power."_

Knowledge was implanted directly into his mind, the language of the dragons had been given to him. **_"He says that right now your 'voice' is at the strength of a common frost dragon but the more dragon souls you absorb the stronger you'll be."_**

With that the Shinigami cut the link with the final message to warn the jarl of whiterun about the dragons.

 _'I have the means to grow stronger and i have my first task. Alduin enjoy the feeling air beneath your wings while it lasts because once the power coursing through your brethren has become mine I'll tear your wings off with my bare hands and beat the life out of you myself!'_

 **XXX** **AN: Hello everyone and welcome back to Naruto: a new world.** **I know it's pretty short but i had to get this one out because i may not be able to get any writing done for a while because of job related shit.** **As always MCL homies**


	3. chapter 3

Within an hour of walking Naruto had made it to the outskirts of Riverwood where he quickly soled any two handed weapons and shields that he had and bought a few adept level illusion spell tomes that he'd take the time to read through later.

It was at this time that he was told about how some bandits stole a golden dragon claw ornament and ran off to Bleak Falls Barrow with it, the blonde had then promised them that he'd get the claw back as soon as he could then left.

After that he made his way to the outskirts of Whiterun where a giant was attacking a local farm.

Without a moment's hesitation Naruto threw his lightning enchanted war axe at the creature and it was embedded in the leg.

With the enchantment active magic lightning coursed through the giant causing it to fall. In that moment Naruto took the axe out of the things leg and chopped at the skull killing it.

This is when a group of three people who'd already been fighting the giant walked over and the only female of the group spoke. "You fought well outsider, you would do well in the companions."

Naruto bowed slightly as he'd been raised to do when complimented. "I thank you but for now I must decline, I have other business too attend to at the moment."

The woman shrugged. "Suit yourself, if you ever change your mind then head to jorrvaskr and talk to Kodlak Whitemane."

After that He walk over to the city walls and sold some of his… collected (AKA stripped from the corpses of his fallen enemies) items to the Kajiit nearby before making his way up to the gate.

A guard stopped him on sight. "Halt traveler, the city is closed on orders of the jarl. None may enter unless on official business." The guard attempted to look intimidating but it obviously failed.

Naruto stood at his full (and very intimidating) height as he looked slightly down on the guard who was a bit nervous now. "I have news of Helgen for the Jarl, please unlock the gates."

The guard immediately unlocked the gate and then he let the blonde through with only a few words. "I wish you luck traveler and Godspeed." Naruto nodded slightly before walking through the now open gates.

As he walked through the market area a redguard in high class clothing spoke up to him with a sneer. "Do you get to the cloud district of…"

The young Namikaze stopped him with a held up calloused hand in his face. "I apologize but i must hurry, i have important business with the jarl so please excuse me."

As he left there were murmurs of how he had so easily dismissed the arrogant redguard male who at this point was staring at the back of Naruto's head disbelievingly.

Walking up the first flight of stone stairs Naruto saw a large dead tree with three benches near it. Behind the tree was a small house that was turned into a place of worship for Arkay where the sick and wounded were healed by healers, a statue of Talos which was being cleaned by a man in yellow priest robes, and a large flight of stone stairs that led to his destination.

The blonde left a donation of 30 gold coins with the priests of Arkay along with all of the healing potions he had (They thanked him profusely and as thanks they gave him a restoration spell tome) and 30 gold coins with the priest of Talos (He thanked him by allowing him to get the blessing of Talos) before climbing the stairs.

When the blonde reached the home of the jarl (which he had been told was called dragonsreach) he was intercepted by a dark elf woman in leather armor carrying a steel sword. "What business do you have with the jarl?" The glare she was giving to the blonde was enough to let him know to tread carefully.

Even still Naruto knew exactly how to handle this. "I have news of the dragon attack on Helgen for the jarl, i must speak to him at once."

The woman looked him over, more specifically his war axes. "I'll allow you to hold on to my weapons for the duration of my meeting with him if that's what it takes to calm you down."

This shocked the woman to the core, a warrior willing to hand over his weapons? This is unheard of. "You're willing to part with your weapons?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, i have no need to carry them in here seeing as none of you give off any hostile vibes." What he didn't tell her was that he had weapons hidden away in his pouch just in case these people did get hostile.

As he reached for the buckle that kept his sheathes on his sides he was stopped by the woman. "Keep your weapons with you young warrior, your actions speak much of your true character."

The woman sheathed her blade and stepped to the side to allow the blonde to pass. "I shall allow you the chance to meet with the jarl."

Naruto nodded and stepped forward. The blonde saw the small smile on the jarls face and cocked his head to the side in confusion. "It is a rare sight to see a young warrior willing to part with his weapons for the sake of another person's peace of mind, i commend you for such an honorable action. Now, to what do i owe the pleasure of a meeting with a young man such as yourself?"

Naruto bowed slightly to the man. "Jarl Balgruuf the greater i am Naruto Namikaze, son of Kushina Namikaze the flame flinger and Minato Namikaze the lighting spitter and i come to you with the news that Helgen was attacked by a dragon, that same dragon has flown into your hold."

After a bit of discussion between the jarl and his steward the man turned back to the young Namikaze. "Since you are the one to bring this news to my attention I'll ask you your opinion on what sort of action we should take."

Naruto thought about it and had the perfect idea. "The most immediate action should be to send guards to the other towns in your hold then contact the college of winterhold for help, they can get in contact with old students or colleges to send here to help defend the hold from dragon attacks and from the war if you are trying to keep out of it, not to mention all of the enchantments they can put on your weapons and armor."

The jarl nodded his head, lliking the plan so far. "I would also like to recommend hiring the companions to go on a long term job in defending the hold or even defend other holds if possible, sending out warriors to defend the villages in your hold will boost the moral of your citizens and sending warriors to help defend the other holds would show the other jarls that you take your alliances with them seriously or even if they aren't allied with you they'll owe you for coming to their aid."

The jarl nodded, liking the plan the more he thought about it. Finally he agreed to it. "Preventus, have a letter written and sent to the college of winterhold immediately, Ireleth, have guards sent to each town in the hold then go speak with Kodlak about payment for this job."

As both of the people he had ordered around left the jarl looked to Naruto. "Thank you for the information and plan, as a reward i would like to give you a weapon from my personal armory."

The jarl led Naruto to his armory. What he saw amazed him, on the left side he saw war hammers, battleaxes, greatswords, and spears, on the right side he saw swords, war axes, daggers, throwing knives, shields, and maces, and finally in the middle were bows and quivers of arrows. "Choose any weapon you wish."

The blonde grabbed an ebony sword from the wall and grinned. "Oh hell yea, I'm going to enjoy using this."

As the young Namikaze placed his axes and a sheath in his pouch Balgruuf spoke. "Now if you don't mind helping out once more i would like for you to assist my court wizard, he's been looking into anything that has to do with dragons for a while and he's recently received information from what he's called a 'reliable source'."

Naruto nodded as he sheathed the sword on his left side. "I'll see what I can do."

The two moved to the court wizards area. " Farengar, i found someone to help you with your dragon research."

The court wizard looked up from an old scroll that he'd been reading from and looked at Naruto with a critical eye. "And what would you know about dragons? You look like just another mere brute to me."

Naruto chuckled light heartedly. "I know there language, history, culture, physiology, psychology, and everything in between. If there's a question you need answered then all you need to do is ask me."

Farengar decided to test that and handed him the scroll he'd been reading. "If that's true then what does this say?"

Naruto read over it and snorted. "Easy, this was a letter between two dragon priests detailing the orders given by the dragons to kill rebellious humans as sacrifices to appease them. As a matter of fact these two priests were killed by one of your ancestors with the fireball spell which he had just finished creating."

Farengar nodded. "Alright I'm convinced, you're not only a brute but a highly intelligent one at that."

The court wizard started mumbling to himself before nodded. "Yes you will be of help to me, I need you to go to Bleak falls Barrow and retrieve a stone for me. If my sources are to be believed than this stone will be at least as big as a master level spell tome, it'll have faded words within the dragon language, and a map."

With a nod Naruto walked away and left an unnoticeable runic symbol on the floor right next to the entrance of dragonsreach.

At this Akatosh spoke up. "What manner of runic symbols did you just put in the halls of Dragonsreach?"

Naruto mentally snickered. "That Akatosh was a recreation of the thunder god jutsu, with this I am able to teleport to any location that I have marked and so far I've marked my parents in this worlds house, Helgen, Riverwood, and Now Dragonsreach."

The shinigami 'hmmm'd' approvingly. "Taking the techniques of your old world and discovering ways to make them work here, you have improved yourself well child."

In a flash of black Naruto appeared on the edge of the town of Riverwood then made his way up the mountain. On his way up he killed a pack of wolves and three bandits.

Looting the bandits he had been able to get twenty-six gold coins, a steel Warhammer, and four steel daggers which he stuffed in his bottomless pack before he continued on his way.

On his way up the mountain he finally caught sight of Bleak Falls Barrow and even saw the outlines of three patrolling bandits.

Conjuring a bound bow the blonde took aim and released the ethereal arrow. The projectile struck true when it pierced the bandits skull.

As the target dropped to the snow covered ground dead Naruto knocked another arrow and fired at the second bandit and hitting him in the jugular.

The third bandit saw as his teammate fell dead and unsheathed a large steel

great sword from his back but he was too late as Naruto fired a third arrow that embedded itself in between his eyes.

As soon as the blonde dispelled the bow he ran up the steps of the crypt and looted the bandits of a total of 62 gold coins before entering the ancient Barrow.

 **_XXX_**

 **AN: hello and welcome back everyone, I'm bringing this fanfic back as my main focus at least until Alduin is dead so rejoice and praise Talos!**

 **I'm kidding, anyway please enjoy the chapter and be ready for the next one and as always MCL homies**


	4. stats

**Naruto's stats**

Destruction:95

Conjuration:90

Illusion: 40

Alteration: 60

Restoration: 80

One handed:100

Two handed: 60

Block: 40

Pickpocket: 90

Sneak:30

Enchanting: 80

Archery:90

Heavy armor:20

Light armor:100

Speech:100

Smithing:90

Alchemy: 80

Lockpicking:90

 **Here is a quick stats page for you, if** **a stat confuses any of you please PM me and I'll do my best to explain it to you.** **As always MCL homies**


	5. chapter 4

Upon entering the Barrow Naruto heard two people talking and saw the faint glow of a small fire up ahead. Conjuring a bound bow Naruto snuck around just enough to see the two talking bandits.

As he knocked an arrow Naruto accidentally kicks a pebble and the echo of it hitting the floor alerts his targets.

Cursing under his breath he takes aim and fires. The arrow struck true and pierced through the first bandits chest and through the heart.

Soon the second bandit was on top of him so Naruto jumped to the side and unsheathed his new blade.

The bandit attempted to hit him with an overhead strike but the blonde sidestepped and plunged the sword into the guys gut.

After looting the corpses of 36 gold and a nearby chest of 40 gold and 4 magicka potions the blonde continued down a nearby flight of stone stairs.

The next 10 minutes is filled with getting through traps, killing a bandit, an absolutely HUGE frostbite spider, the bandit leader, (who Naruto found the golden claw on) and a shit ton of draugr, and finally solving the puzzle to the dragon claw door.

What Naruto found was a sealed metallic coffin and a large wall with the language of the dragons written on it.

The half elf got close to the wall and read it out loud in the dragon tongue. **"Here lies the guardian keeper of the dragonstone and a force of unending rage and darkness."**

The blonde was about to try and contact Akatosh for more information about this when he heard a loud BANG behind him.

With a quickness that no mortal should ever possess Naruto had unsheathed the ebony sword and spun around straight into a battle ready stance.

What Naruto saw was another draugr but in heavier armor and a horned helm on his head. The draugr reared his head back and Naruto just knew that it was about to use the thu'um on him.

 **"FUS RO DAH!"** A blue wave of concussive magical force flew towards Naruto and he answered in kind. **"FUS RO DAH!"**

The two opposing forces met directly in the middle and cancelled each other out. As soon as the two shouts met Naruto sprinted forward and attempted to slash at the thu'um using draugr but it blocked with a banded iron shield then slashed at the blonde with its ancient Nord sword.

The half high elf jumped back but was too slow to dodge and his robes were slashed wide open, lucky for him the blade only nicked his under armor so he was still unharmed.

The young Namikaze cast sparks from his left hand directly at the draugrs armor which electrocuted it. This caused the thing to be paralyzed long enough for Naruto to hit it with an overpowered fireball.

When the adrenaline left his body Naruto dropped down on his ass with a heavy sigh. _'Damn, the shinigami wasn't kidding when he said my thu'um was weak at the moment, that took a lot out of me to use what is essentially the most basic of shouts.'_ thought the blonde.

The young half high elf connected with Akatosh as he pulled out his whetstone to sharpen the ebony sword. _"Are you listening Akatosh?"_

The answer came quickly. **_"Yes young one, what is it that you need?"_**

Naruto sighed again as he continued his work. _"I need to know, how many draugr am I going to run into that have the ability to use the thu'um at will?"_

The god seemed to ponder this for a moment. **_"My children only taught their highest ranking servants to wield the power of the thu'um and even they had only one or two fully mastered shouts in their arsenal so very few as far as I know. It will be dragon priests and draugr deathlords that you have to worry about."_**

Naruto nodded in relief. _"Alright, thank you for the information Akatosh, I'll need to get back to the task at hand."_

The blonde severed the link and stood up. Looking down at the ruins of his robes he sighed again. "Damn, there goes that magic deflection enchantment, and before it can even be useful to me." (Right here is when he rips the robe off and burns it with the flame spell) "I'm gonna need to enchant the under armor with it when I get back to Whiterun."

Naruto turned to the coffin that the undead keeper had been sleeping in and found what he was looking for. "I really hope that this damn things worth all the trouble it's caused me. Now to first go back to Riverwood and give those merchants the claw."

With that he flashed away to the small village and gave the claw to the two merchants. They thanked him and rewarded him with free spell books.

The young Namikaze then flashed over to Dragonsreach and walked into Farengar's area where he found him talking with some woman in blue robes with her hood up."

"Farengar, I found that stone you wanted, this better be worth fighting a draugr that can use the power of the fucking dragons!"

This shocked the court wizard and his guest but he nodded anyway. "Yes yes, it'll be worth everything you had to face to get it, what form of payment do you require?"

The blonde shrugged. "Just give me a filled grand soul gem and let me use your enchanting table."

The fellow mage passed him the soul gem as soon as he put the stone on the table.

To both Farengar's and the robed woman's shock Naruto began to take of his under armor (a leather chest plate) "What do you think you're doing?!" Asked the court wizard.

The young Namikaze looked over at him. "I have no time for modesty, I need to enchant my under armor with the enchantments that my robes had due to them being shredded by the draugr that I got your stone from."

As Naruto continued to take off the under armor both of the other occupance looked down at the dragonstone to begin studying it.

The blonde finished enchanting the under armor quickly and put it back on quickly and efficiently. He was about to enchant his sword but was interrupted by the dark elf woman (Who he'd remembered was named Ireleth) who looked ready to fight.

She looked directly at the young Namikaze. "Good you've returned, jarl Balgruuf will wish to see you at once." She was about to look over to Farengar but stopped when she finally took notice of Naruto's lack of a robe. "What happened to the robe?"

He shrugged as he strapped his sword to his left side. "Got torn irreparably in battle trying to retrieve that stone Farengar and his friend are studying, good news is there are less bandits in the world and the dead within Bleak Falls Barrow may finally stay dead. Now let us go see what further services your jarl requires of me."

This kicked the dark elf woman back into gear and she nodded before looking to Farengar. "You are too come as well."

Both males followed the elven house carl up a flight of stairs to the jarl who was speaking with a guard. They were quickly filled in about how a dragon had just attacked the Western watchtower.

Naruto immediately looked to the jarl. "Do you trust me jarl Balgruuf?"

The man nodded in the affirmative. "Yes I do, you have done much for me and my people already."

The blonde then looked over to Ireleth. "What of you? Are you as willing as your jarl to place your trust in me?"

Ireleth nodded. "Yes, I'll readily place my trust in you Naruto."

Naruto nodded. "Then I'll need you to gather your men, equip them with bows and follow me to the watchtower immediately."

The dark elf woman quickly did as told and once the quickly thrown together group of six guards, a housecarl, and a world jumper/dragonborn got to the tower Naruto was allowed to give orders. "When you see the dragon fire at it! You see it stop move out of its line of sight! And never get close to the dragon, only use your bows and if you know them long range spells!"

The guards all agreed readily seeing as how they'd been told that he was the only one who has had any prior experience with a dragon. (None of them knew that it was all him running away)

As soon as the dragon appeared over the mountain tops Naruto conjured a bound bow. "SPREAD OUT! DON'T GIVE IT A GOOD TARGET!"

The blonde knocked an ethereal arrow and awaited the moment that the dragon got within range then released the bow string.

The arrow hit directly in a wing making the dragon fall and crash into the ground before sliding for a few feet.

"KEEP HITTING IT! THIS OVERGROWN LIZARD WILL DIE TODAY!"

The dragon reared its head and released it's thu'um. **"YOL TOOR SHUL!!!"** A stream of reddish/orange fire flew from the dragon's jaws directly at Ireleth.

Naruto's body moved on auto pilot and knocked her out of the way before he turned to the flames. **"YOL TOOR SHUL!!!!"** The two streams connected and battled for dominance with the dragons eventually winning out.

Taking the flames on full force Naruto ran through them as he unsheathed the ebony sword. When he got close enough the blonde jumped on top of the things head and stabbed it in the eye and through the brain.

As the body fell limp a multi colored light flew out of the corpse and surrounded Naruto before being absorbed into him.

The blonde felt incredible, stronger than ever before, not to mention the exhaustion he knew he should have felt after using his thu'um was non-existent.

To test his theory the young Namikaze turned to a nearby bolder. **"FUS RO DAH!"** The force of the shout sent the boulder flying which made the blonde smirk. _'And so my thu'um is that much closer to being ready to be used to destroy Alduin.'_

The guards began to murmur amongst themselves before one of them turned to him. "You are… dragonborn, such a thing hasn't been heard of since Tiber Septim himself."

Ireleth came forward. "I don't know about this talk of dragonborns but what I do know is…" she kneeled down and bowed. "... You Naruto Namikaze have just saved my life at the risk of your own and for that you have my eternal gratitude."

When she rose from the ground she placed a hand out. "If ever you need another blade at your side or a shield in between you and an enemy I'll be there."

Naruto gripped her wrist as she gripped his. "It would be an honor to fight by your side Ireleth. Now, how about we return to jarl Balgruuf and tell him of how we killed a dragon without losing a single man or woman!"

Cheers rang out from all involved until the earth began to shake violently. **"DOVAHKIIN"** All of the guards including Ireleth looked to Naruto.

The blonde shrugged. "I'll have to look into that after we speak with the jarl."

Once he and Ireleth had returned the Jarl immediately began asking questions. "So how did it go? Did you defeat the dragon?"

Both of them nodded. "Yes sir, the dragon is dead and all of your guards that were gathered for this task are alive. Also I'm apparently the dragonborn from what they say."

Balgruuf nodded. "That would explain why the greybeards would call out dovahkiin of all things now of all times, you should go see them immediately."

Just as he was about to leave the Jarl spoke up once more. "Also before you go I hereby name you thane of Whiterun, with this title you have a right to be apart of the decision making process here with me, Ireleth, and Preventus, you get a home here, and you'll be assigned a housecarl."

Ireleth got a gleam in her eyes. "I know just the person, hold here while I go get her."

Within ten minutes she returned with a Nord woman in steel armor with a steel sword and shield. The dark elf woman smiled. "This is Lydia, she and I have been training together since we both joined the guard at the age of eighteen years old."

Naruto nodded then looked to Lydia. "What say you? Do you have any objections to being my housecarl? You'd more than likely be following into battle rather than sitting around in a house waiting for me to return from my quest."

This seemed to excite the Nord woman. "Ireleth tells me that you are an honorable warrior so I have no qualms with following you."

The young Namikaze nodded again. "I see, then follow me, we're heading to a blacksmith."

This confused the woman. "Whatever for?"

Naruto lazily pointed to her armor, sword, and shield. "Whoever made your equipment either gave you shitty stock or has no skill at the forge whatsoever so I'm going to have you choose what materials you want used then I'm going to make you better equipment."

Lydia was nowhere near as annoyed by these comments as one would believe, she was more confused than anything. "Why go through the trouble? I've done just fine with this equipment for the last two years."

The blonde smirked as they continued on their way. "To answer your question, the moment you agreed to fight at my side no matter what you became my ally and no ally of mine is going into battle so ill equipped. If you were to go into the battlefield with me against the things I'll be facing with this you'd die."

Soon they reached their destination. Naruto looked over to the Nord woman. "Alright, pick out the materials and we'll get to work."

 **_XXX_** **AN: hello and welcome back to a new world.** **I have something to tell you all, I recently received a review telling me that one of you were going to stop reading this story and due to this person explaining why I understand. You see, this reader had looked through the list of fanfics I wrote and saw that not a single one of them had been completed so he/she doesn't want to continue reading my stories. As an answer to this review I'm here to tell you I'm gonna finish this one then move on to the next story to finish and that's a promise from your good ol pal roguemage.** **Now on to a question for you all, what weapons and armor should Lydia have? (Note: she won't be the annoying and weak Lydia you know from the game)**


	6. chapter 5

Lydia looked around the small shop (warmaidens if she wasn't mistaken) very carefully then pointed out a crate of bronze-gold colored ingots. "What can you do with those right there?"

Naruto looked at the metal material and nodded. "A great deal, I'll also need iron, steel, and leather strips to. Next, what type of weapons do you want? If you haven't gotten proficient with the weapon of choice quite yet I can easily teach you or find you a teacher."

Lydia shrugged. "The sword and shield combo hasn't failed me yet though I could use a long range weapon to balance my arsenal."

The blonde nodded (appreciating the logic behind the statement) then gathered the needed materials before paying for them and going outside to the forge. The Nord woman was about to lean against the nearby wall when she was forced to catch a pouch of gold coins. "What's this for my thane?"

Naruto sighed. "Alright first things first, don't use any formal titles when you address me, we're going to be fighting side by side from now on so for all intents and purposes you are my equal. Second, that has exactly 30 gold coins in it and I want you to go to the local general goods shop and buy yourself some civilian clothes that you'd feel comfortable wearing to bed when we stay at inns or when discretion is needed. While you do that I will work on getting your new weapons and armor put together."

Lydia nodded and walked away. She bought a few set of shirts and pants then placed them in her pouch. When she returned she found that Naruto had completed her full armor set, her bow, 40 arrows, and her shield and was working on her sword. _'How in Oblivion did he do this so quickly?! It should take at least a day to finish just the armor!'_ thought the woman in astonishment.

When the blonde finished the sword he set it within the nearby bucket of water to cool. When he finally noticed Lydia he smiled slightly. "All done, tomorrow at the break of dawn we leave but tonight we stock up for our trip to high hrothgar then rest."

And so they did, buying food, a bedroll for Lydia, canteens of water, and a whetstone. (Also for Lydia)

The next day they bought a horse each and rode of to their destination. Not even a mile out of Whiterun they run into a female bandit who is demanding a 'toll' be paid before they can go through.

Naruto sighs in annoyance and casts firebolt in his left hand and aims it at the woman whose eyes widened in pure terror. "Listen here bandit, your choices are to either let me and my friend pass through or die. I don't care how many of your fellow bandits are in that fort, I'll end you all on my own. Make your decision."

The bandit woman was sweating profusely at the threat and stepped to the side. "G-g-go on through and have a n-nice day."

Dispelling the magical fire the blonde nodded. "Wise choice, now do yourself a favor and leave the bandit life behind, go work as a mercenary or something and put that blade of yours to real use."

With that the two rode away. As soon as they were out of earshot Lydia spoke up. "Don't you think you were a little harsh? She's probably having a bad start on life and had no choice but to be a bandit."

Naruto didn't even turn to look at her as he spoke. "Everyone has a choice, she was obviously well trained in combat so she could have joined either of the armies or joined a mercenary group like the companions but she chose to lead the life of a filthy bandit so I have no pity for her."

Lydia wanted to argue but decided against it seeing as Naruto was right, that woman had choices and she chose to live the life of a criminal.

It took a total of two days before they saw any human life again (they had killed 2 trolls, a giant, and 12 wolves on the way so far) but unfortunately it was a coven of necromancers that attempted to kill them.

When the first necromancer attacked he started by raising a nearby corpse then ordered it to attack Lydia while he cast flames at Naruto.

Quick to react Naruto cast frostbite to counteract the fire and continued to walk forward. As soon as the blonde was close enough he conjured a bound dagger in his free hand and plunged it into the necromancers unprotected throat.

This had the effect of making the undead thrall drop dead and turn to dust/ash and get the other necromancers moving to attack. The half elf quickly cast fireball directly in the middle of the enemy. When the spell made contact with the dirt it exploded, engulfing them in intense magical fire.

When the flames died down it was revealed that the necromancers had died. The blonde spit on a burnt corpse and sneered in disgust. "Filthy necromancers, how dare they defile the dead. If I never see another of these bastards again it'll be too soon."

This confused Lydia. "Don't you use conjuration magic?"

Naruto rubbed at his nose. "Yes but there's two branches to conjuration magic, there's the conjuring of low to mid level dremora and bound weapons that I do then there's the raising of the dead which I despise the practice of. I've killed many people for using such evil magic. If it were just the body being made to move I'd have no problem with it but when you raise the dead the soul of the person is caught halfway between the land of the living and the land of the dead which puts the soul through unimaginable pain and suffering so I kill anyone I meet who uses such spells."

The Nord woman nodded and mounted her steed at the same time as Naruto did his. Said blonde looked off into the distance. "We must hurry, the sooner we get to High Hrothgar the sooner I can meet up with these 'greybeards' I've heard so much about."

And so the two rode off, leaving the burnt corpses right in the middle of the road. For the next five days the two fought through bears, sabertooth cats, trolls, bandits, wolves, and another dragon (Naruto absorbed it's soul and his thu'um grew even stronger) to reach Ivarstead.

When they got there it was close to night so they tied their horses to the side of the local inn and entered the place.

When they walked in they went straight to the desk. "We'll need two rooms for the night and some food and water for our horses outside."

The man nodded and pointed out two of the rooms while Naruto put a small pouch of gold coins on the desk. As soon as both of them went to go to their respective rooms the innkeeper spoke out in the loudest voice they ever heard. "Hinata! Go feed these two warriors horses!"

Naruto's head snapped to the side to look around so quick that Lydia thought he'd broken it.

Immediately the blonde saw her, an average height woman with dark blue hair, slightly pale smooth skin, lavender eyes, and full naturally red lips. She wore a loose shirt, slightly baggy pants, and boots. When Naruto saw her he froze in shock and a bit of hope. "H-H-Hinata!"

The woman looked over at him at the sound of his voice. "N-N-Naruto?!"

Both of them ran over to each other and hugged, it was Naruto who spoke first. "By the divine I missed you! I hadn't dared to hope to be reunited once more!"

Hinata hugged him even tighter. "I feel the same way, I missed having you by my side for so long."

To Lydia this was all odd. _'I guess Naruto and her must have met years ago and came to love each other. Did they both believe each other to be dead? Either way it's none of my business, I'm just going to go to my room and sleep the night away.'_

Both Naruto and Hinata went and fed the horses as they spoke. He told her about his time in the imperial city, how much he trained, his introduction into Skyrim, the fight with the draugr deathlord, the fight with the first dragon, and his travel to the village.

Once Naruto finished his tale Hinata told him of her travel from High Rock, her training, her time in different villages, and finally how she got her most recent job. Apparently she was adept level at alteration, apprentice level at conjuration, novice level at destruction, novice level at enchanting, master level at illusion, and master level at restoration not to mention her multiple other skills.

The blonde told her his plan and she giggled behind one of her hands. "As always you have the inborn need to help people in need. Alright, I'll help too. When do we start?"

Naruto chuckled. "Just stay here, tomorrow me and Lydia will go up the seven thousand steps and I'll meet with the greybeards then we'll return to get you so we can continue on the quest."

Hinata nodded and hugged her husband from another life one more time. "Alright, we'll fight at each other's side once again soon and until then I'll continue to work here."

The blonde placed a hand softly on the woman's cheek. "Soon Hinata, soon we'll be side by side again and when Alduin is no longer a threat we'll be wed once more, that's a promise of a lifetime."

She leaned into the touch and smiled softly. "I know. Now, how about we go get some sleep."

He agreed and both of them separated to go to their own rooms. When the blonde half elf closed the door to his rented room he stripped out of his under armor leaving him in just his pants and a black sleeveless shirt.

As he lay his head on the pillow one thought goes through his head as he drifts off to the land of Vaermina. _'With Hinata at my side again I feel like I can take on the world and come out on top.'_

That night Naruto's dreams were plagued with the memories of past battles during the fourth shinobi world war, the deaths of precious people, and when Helgen was burned to the ground by Alduin. This could only be the work of one being in existence… Vaermina herself.

_(scenechange)_

As the sun rose so did Naruto. The blonde grabbed his ebony sword and went outside. Doing a quick observation he saw that there was a small river close by that no one was near so he moved over there and started training his one handed swordsmanship to get the images from his nightmare out of his head.

After an hour he heard light footsteps that he knew from years of experience was from Hinata. "You had a nightmare didn't you?" Asked the girl.

Naruto sighed as he sheathed the sword. "Not just a nightmare, that daedra Vaermina had forced me to see all of the memories I have from the war over and over again and forced me to see as Alduin burned down Helgen and I couldn't do a DAMN THING ABOUT IT!" At this Naruto swung his blade and cut down a nearby tree.

Hinata hugged the blonde from behind and placed her head on his back. "It's ok Naruto, the elemental nations are at peace and you'll destroy Alduin for everything he's done. You may be able to save everyone but you will be able to avenge those he kills and defend the living."

The blonde chuckled softly. "You always know how to help me don't you Hinata."

The woman smiled as she turned the half elf to her and kissed him. "It comes from years of experience. Now, go get dressed for your walk up the mountain while I go make you and your friend some food."

Naruto quickly got his armor strapped on and strapped his sword to his left side before stepping into the main hall where Hinata led him to a table with Lydia and gave them bread, cheese, and roasted venison with a bottle of Mead each.

When they finished their food they payed for the innkeeper to watch over their horses for the day and went to the 7,000 steps.

Naruto looked to Lydia and nodded. "Let's go, once the greybeards have finished telling me whatever they need to then we start the real quest."

 **_XXX_** **AN: hello guys and gals, welcome back to a new world.** **Many of you have been asking when Hinata would show up.** **Some of you seemed to think I forgot about her but I've had this planned out for a while, I have a notebook dedicated to the planning of this story.** **Now for the stats and race of Hinata.** **Race: Breton**

 **Stats**

 **Alteration:60** **Conjuration:40** **Destruction:20** **Enchanting:0** **Illusion:100** **Restoration:100** **Archery:70** **Block:50** **Heavy armor:10** **One handed:90** **Smithing:0** **Two handed:0** **Alchemy:100** **Light armor:100** **Lockpicking:50** **Pickpocket:40** **Sneak:100** **Speech:80** **As always MCL homies**


	7. chapter 6

The climb up the mountain was actually easier than they thought, all they had to fight we're a couple wolves, two frostbite spiders, and a frost troll.

When they got to the monastery both Naruto and Lydia sighed in relief at how easy it was before walking inside.

When they opened the door they immediately felt the presence of all four of the greybeards and they were _suffocatingly_ strong.

It seemed that they noticed there presence as well because they suppressed their power heavily allowing the two of them to breathe once more. Lydia looked to Naruto almost accusingly. "How did we get in a situation where we almost die from the _auras_ of four old monks?"

Naruto shrugged and forced down his fear of these guys. "No clue, I'm just going through my quest. I never expected something like this to happen."

This is when one of the old monks came forward. "I apologise, we have not had others in our sanctuary in a while so we had not thought to suppress our auras."

The old man bowed slightly in respect to Naruto. "I am master Arngeir and the other three are masters Borri, Einarth, and Wulfgar and we will be teaching you about the power behind each word of power or shout."

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Uh, please don't take this the wrong way but I've already learned to read, speak, and write in the **Dovah tinvaak** or dragon language so I'd say I've got that part covered."

Arngeir 'hmm'd' as he nodded. "While that maybe true you obviously have not fully comprehended the power behind the language which means you can't tap into the full strength of each shout. Let's take the unrelenting force shout for example, you're able to send a boulder flying after absorbing one dragon soul but if you had full mastery of the true power behind that shout just the first word would do that without absorbing a single dragon soul."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. _'Is he serious?! If he's telling the truth then Akatosh would have known about it which means that he either suggested I absorb the souls of dragons because I'll need the power even with the knowledge I'll gain here or he didn't expect the greybeards to call for me.'_

The blonde shook his head of his thoughts and asked Arngeir a question. "If I can do all that then how strong is Alduin?"

A dark look crossed the monks face. "There is a reason he's called the world eater young dragonborn, prey that you don't face him before you have grown strong enough to kill him."

With that the training began. Due to the young Namikaze being this famed dragonborn he'd flown through his training in a matter of hours and even came up with a few shouts of his own.

Now the blonde half elf and Nordic housecarl stood just outside of the sanctuary with Arngeir who handed Naruto a black hooded robe. "As a gift for passing through this training so quickly I give you my best work yet. This robe has a small one time enchantment that will protect you from any physical damage for the duration of six minutes, good luck my boy and safe travels."

Soon they left as the young Namikaze put on the robes and threw the hood over his head. When they reached the bottom they were met by Hinata and without a word the three hopped on the horses and rode off.

Hinata was the first to speak. "What's the plan now?"

Naruto kept his eyes forward as he spoke. "The woman I told you about that was studying the stone with Farengar, she obviously knew more than she let on so I plan to find her and ask a few questions."

The first part of the plan went like this, return to Whiterun, find traces of her magical aura residue, and follow it straight to her. Lucky for them this woman seemed to be in a hurry so they didn't have to follow any dead end paths but the residue led them to the sleeping Giants inn and to the barmaid.

Naruto tapped her on the shoulder which got her attention. "Excuse me ma'am but would you mind taking a moment to answer a few questions, mostly concerning a certain stone tablet that I received for a mutual friend of ours."

The woman nodded and led the three too her room then down a hidden staircase. When they reached the hidden room she spun around to look at the three. "So… which of you is the dragonborn?"

Naruto stepped forward. "That would be me, also I'd appreciate it if you put away that dagger you're attempting to hide behind your back."

She threw the small weapon to the side where it embedded dead center of a target dummy. "Sorry, force of habit of when large men get too close to me."

The young Namikaze backed up. "I apologise as well, I didn't mean to seem intimidating. I'm just here for answers so I can get on with my quest. What exactly was on the stone, I didn't have the time to sit down and look it over before."

The woman (who introduced herself as Delphine) nodded before grabbing a large rolled up piece of parchment paper and flattened it out showing the map of Skyrim but with extra dots all over it. "This is my map, when Farengar and I discovered that the tablet was showing us the burial sites of the dragons we marked them on here and on his own personal map to check out when we had the time."

Naruto pulled out his own map and quickly marked the locations as well. When he finished he rolled his map up and stored it in his pouch. "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

She nodded. "Yes, I've cross referenced all of the information we have on the dragons and came to the conclusion that Alduin will raise the dragon here." She pointed to the burial site close to Kynesgrove.

Naruto and the other two get cautious as he slowly reaches into his pouch so the woman wouldn't notice. "How do you know that name Delphine?"

She shrugs. "That information will only be available if you prove that you are who you say you are dragonborn."

Grabbing ahold of his ebony war axe of fire he smiles disarmingly. "And how can I prove that? All of my shouts are lethal."

Delphine nods. "True but I was thinking more on the side that we go to Kynesgrove and kill the beast, that's how you'll prove it to me."

This is when she moved over to a chest in the room. "Also I'd like for you to let go of whatever weapon your holding within that pouch of yours, you'll have to trust me for now and know I have no intentions of killing you three unless you act first."

Not seeing many options Naruto let go of the axe and brought his hand out of his pouch.

When Delphine began to strip out of her dress Naruto turned and left, leaving the inn altogether.

Delphine smirked to the other two girls. "He's a shy one huh?"

Hinata growled at the woman. "No, he's loyal to me and knows how much it would hurt me if he watched you get undressed."

This had Delphine go wide eyed. "Woah, easy there. I'm just joking, if he's your boyfriend I'm not going after him."

Hinata nodded but kept glaring every now and then. When Delphine was done she was in a full set of leather armor with a sword sheathed on her left side.

The girls all left the inn and found Naruto at the local blacksmiths forge with a bottle of Mead in hand as he spoke with the man.

When the girls walked over he immediately smiled. "And there she is!"

Naruto wrapped an arm around Hinata as he led her over to the man. "We have just finished your armor Hinata." From under a nearby table they pulled out a full set of elven armor (minus the helmet) and smiled even bigger.

Naruto then pulled out his two war axes. "And I would like you to wield both Rai and Katon in my place."

Hinata was struck speechless and nodded in acceptance with a smile. The blunette took the armor to a secluded spot and put it on before coming back and strapping the sheathed axes to her sides.

Naruto nodded. "Perfect, a great physical show of the powerful warrior I know you are."

The blonde half high elf turned to the blacksmith with a nod. "Thanks again Alvor, here's the money I owe." The young Namikaze handed over a medium sized pouch of gold.

Alvor nodded. "Any time, and if you're ever in the area again how about you teach me a few things about working the forge so maybe I'll get more business in weapons and armor instead of nails and hinges."

Naruto chuckled. "You've got yourself a deal my friend."

With that they were off. It took a total of a week and two days to get to Kynesgrove on horseback. When they got there they left the horses at the bottom of the mountain and ran up to the top with their weapons in hand except for Naruto who had a lightning spell prepared in each hand.

When they got up to the top they hid behind a boulder due to the presence of Alduin flying near the burial site. Delphine turned to Naruto. "Now's the chance to kill Alduin once and for all! Kill him now!"

Naruto looked at her incredulously. "Are you fucking _stupid_?! He's the eldest son of Akatosh and the world eater! You don't gain a title like that without being on the same level of a deity! My shouts are nowhere near strong enough just yet!"

 **"Sahloknir, your soul is bound to its dragon form for eternity! slen tiid vo!" (Flesh time undoing)**

Alduin repeated this multiple times (which only Naruto understood the words) until an entire dragon skeleton crawled out of the ground. As a dragon soul (presumably this specific dragons soul) flew around the skeleton muscle, skin, and scales grew before the soul was absorbed into the body.

This dragon looked up to Alduin at last and spoke. **"Alduin my lord, has the time arrived to restore your ancient dominion?"**

Alduin nodded his head ever so slightly. **"Yes, I shall enslave mortal kind once more but first…"** With this he changes his language to that of the mortals. **"Come out dragonborn, I know you're here, I can feel the souls of my fallen brethren within you."**

Naruto made the other three stay down as he walked out without hesitation. **"How about we speak as we are meant to Alduin."**

Both dragons chuckled. **"So you speak our language dragonborn, this is good. Now, state your business."**

Standing tall Naruto spoke again. **"I am from another world, your father called in a favor that one of the deities of my world owed which came in the form of me being made a dragonborn to kill you! I hereby declare war against you and all of your fellow dragons! Dovah slen qua!" (Dragon flesh scales)**

Naruto's body began to change until he was a large golden scaled dragon with burning red eyes. Alduin was taken aback by this transformation. **"F-father? How did you transform into my father's dragon form?!"**

Naruto unfurled his new wings. **"As I've told you before, Akatosh was the one to send me."**

Alduin turned to Sahloknir. **"Take care of this pest and you'll become my second in command."** With that the black scaled dragon flew away.

The recently resurrected dragon turned to Naruto with what passed as a smirk to a dragon. **"Let's take this to the air like true dovah."**

Both of them took flight and flung shouts at each other left and right. After six minutes of this Naruto hit the other dragon with a full power fire breath to the face and while it was blinded he flew in an clamped his powerful jaws around the other dragons neck.

He brought it down to the ground and ripped its throat out before changing back.

Even in his human form (still fully dressed) his mouth area was covered in dragon blood. The soul was absorbed quickly and Naruto immediately felt the increase in power.

Delphine was about to speak when she noticed how the blonde was focusing on the dragon.

Little did she know he was talking to Akatosh. _"Hey Akatosh, if absorbing a dragons soul gives my shouts more power what would happen if I ate the body?"_

Akatosh thought about it. **_"No dragonborn has ever tried it but the consuming of the flesh would actually start to change you in a way. You'll gain a dragon form stronger than the form that you just took with the use of your shout. The form you'd take would grow stronger with each dragon you consume. It would be your true dragonborn dragon form."_**

Naruto thinks on it for a little longer. Then spoke again. _"If I cooked the meat would it take anything away from the power I'd gain?"_

Akatosh while disturbed that Naruto was asking these things was even more disturbed with how he willingly answered them. **_"Not in the least, it would change nothing but the taste."_**

Naruto thanked the dragon good and started gathering firewood. Delphine was curious so she asked her question. "What are you planning dragonborn?"

The blonde grinned. "Well, while my shouts grow stronger from me absorbing the souls of the dragons I can make my dragon form stronger by eating the flesh of dragons. Since I'm gonna be killing dragons anyway I decided that I won't let the body go to waste."

All three girls cringed a little but ultimately said nothing. Even though they hadn't said anything Naruto did notice their reactions and sighed. "If you three aren't able to stand this then please go to the local inn and wait for me there."

All three girls left in a hurry but Hinata at least gave him a small smile before she left.

Without another word Naruto began cooking one part of his meal at a time.

 **_(XXX)_** **AN: hello and welcome back to another chapter of a new world.** **Tell me what you think of this new way Naruto can grow stronger and about his new form.**


	8. chapter 7

When Naruto finished eating the dragon he could feel that he was much stronger physically and couldn't wait to find out what new power he had access to in his dragon form.

Making his way down to Kynesgrove the blonde met back up with the girls who were feeding the horses. "All done, now I believe you owe us answers Delphine. Who are you really and how do you know the name Alduin?"

Delphine had seen this guy transform into a big golden dragon, kill a freshly ressurected dragon, absorb its soul, then begin eating said dragon. If this guy wasn't the dragonborn then he was some kind of daedra and she didn't want to piss him off. "I'm a member of the blades, at one point we were loyal only to the dragonborn as his/her dragon hunters but then we became the bodyguards of the emperor and I've been searching for you or someone like you for a long time."

And so they spoke until it was decided on that he'd infiltrate the thalmor embassy to find information on the thalmor and if they are apart of the reason why the dragons are back.

Naruto sent both Hinata and Lydia back to Whiterun saying that he'll be back as soon as possible then rode off on his horse to Solitude as Delphine had said.

(3 weeks later)

Naruto had arrived in attire fit for a miner and looked around. _'Alright, she said to go to the winking skeever inn and meet up with a wood elf named Malborn.'_

The blonde stepped in to the tavern/inn and looked around. He found that there was only one wood elf in the room and he was sitting in a dark corner alone. _'Could this guy be anymore obvious? I hope Delphine knows what she's doing trusting this guy.'_

He walked over to the bar and ordered a bottle of mead before sitting alone at the table behind the guy. Hiding his mouth with a fake sip of the alcohol he spoke quietly. "You must be Malborn, a mutual friend sent me."

The wood elf was about to talk but Naruto interrupted. "Don't talk and just listen, you could have been followed so we can't be seen talking to each other. Here's how this is going to go down, I've been told that you can smuggle anything into this party no matter what size or shape so I'm going to leave a set of enchanted light armor and robes in a chest behind this inn, your job is to smuggle those items in. When my part of this starts you're gonna want to leave so as soon as I'm geared up again you should go before they notice I'm getting my job done."

With that he stood up, put some money on the table as a tip, and left. When he was done storing his under armor and robe in the specified chest he left walked out of the town and made his way to a small clearing that he slept in for the night.

The next day he went to Solitudes stables where Delphine said too meet. When he got there she tossed him a sack which he caught and opened. Inside was the attire for nobility. "Put that on."

When he was dressed Delphine handed him an envelope. "Imagine my surprise when I found out that you'd already been invited to the party and this was being sent directly to the college of Winterhold. It seems the dragonborn has some friends in high places."

Naruto sighed. "It must have been my parents, they always bring me to these parties. In any case it just means I have an easy way in."

The blonde was about to call out to the nearby carriage when Delphine spoke up to him. "You may want to leave whatever weapons you have so as not to be stopped before you can actually do your job."

He tossed her his pouch and got on the carriage before glaring at her. "Don't open that pouch and don't lose it or I'll kill you without an ounce of hesitation."

The woman nodded in fear. "R-right, u-understood."

With that the carriage was off, bringing him straight to the embassy. When he got off he went straight to the entrance where he was stopped by two thalmor agents. "Invitation please."

Naruto handed the man his invitation and as he looked it over his female partner started patting Naruto down. When she got to his thigh she glared up at him. "Hand over the weapon in your pants."

For a moment Naruto was confused then realization dawned on him and he laughed. "That's no weapon, that is my dick."

The woman's eyes widened. _'How in the eight is he so big?!'_ Soon though she regained her senses and nodded. "Go on in and enjoy the party."

Naruto walked in and was intercepted by someone he absolutely loathed from his childhood here on Nirn. "Elenwen, you don't look a day over six hundred."

The high elf woman sneered. "Ah yes, the prodigal son of the two most powerful battle mages in the world. Tell me, how have you been since you left home?"

Naruto was about to answer when his parents came into view. His mother came to his side and hugged him. "Oh Naruto you made it! I thought you'd be too stuck in one of your magical experiments to come! And you dressed up nicely for once, I'm so glad!"

When she finished Minato clapped Naruto on the back. "Good to see you again son, hope you've been keeping up with your training."

Naruto nodded. "I have, I've gotten stronger since I left."

Minato turned to Elenwen with a pleasant smile. "Would you mind giving me and my family time to talk alone?"

The woman knew that this wasn't a question but a demand from a superior who could and would kill her without raising a finger so she grit her teeth, nodded, bowed, and walked away.

Naruto talked with his parents for a total of fifteen minutes and it was like he was home again but soon he had to face reality and get back to the reason he came.

Politely exiting the conversation he walked away from them and cast two consecutive illusions, the first being a clone of him, and the other being an invisibility spell.

When he got near Malborn he whispered in his ear. "Let's get started, act natural and make it look like you're getting more alcohol for the guests."

The two went through a back door and through the kitchen where they found a chest in a cupboard. "There's your gear, I'm gonna take your advice and leave."

Naruto dispelled his invisibility and nodded as he changed. "Take the carriage and head to Windhelm, if you go directly to the jarl and tell him that Naruto Namikaze sent you he'll listen to what you have to say. I want you to tell him all you know about the thalmor, when your knowledge has been completely tapped then ask them for a place to stay so that the thalmor can't get to you."

Malborn nodded in thanks and ran off. As soon as Naruto had his robe on he opened the door next to him. "Time to make some noise."

Conjuring two dremora lords Naruto began to make his way through the place. Any thalmor who got in his way were cut down by the pair of angry sword wielding creatures of Oblivion.

It didn't take long for them to get to the documents where Naruto found out that they were looking for someone called Esbern in the city of Riften and that they were as clueless about how the dragons returned as Delphine and him.

Naruto looked around and found some guy chained up so he broke the chains and tore the blindfold off of him. "Find some clothes and go before the Thal… mor… Sasuke?"

When Sasuke looked up he was shocked. "Naruto?! B-but how? I thought I was the only one brought to this strange world."

The blonde chuckled. "No my friend, both me and Hinata are here too. Now get some clothes on, you look like you just had a six hour 'session' with Orochimaru."

Once the Uchiha found some clothes and dressed himself Naruto led him out of the area and told him to run.

Sasuke turned to his best friend and smiled. "If you're ever in Riften look for a guy named Brynjolf in the center of the market and ask for me, he'll bring you straight to the ratway."

With that he ran off to escape, meanwhile Naruto sent the dremora lords back to Oblivion before making his way back to the party where he dispelled his clone and took its place while no one was looking.

Naruto blended in with the other party goers, talked with his parents, annoyed Elenwen, and drank with as many people as possible until the party was over then he left.

As soon as he was out of sight he changed into his true dragon form which surprisingly enough it looked just like the other form but a darker gold that continued to get darker until it reached his underbelly which was covered in black scales.

Naruto flew all the way to the outskirts of Riverwood then changed back before he made his way to the sleeping Giants inn where he saw Hinata, Lydia, and Delphine waiting for him in the hidden room.

Delphine spoke first. "Well? Did you find anything?"

The blonde tossed her the documents and she tossed him his pouch. As she read over the papers he grabbed his ebony sword from within his pouch and strapped it to his left side before strapping his pouch to his waist.

When the woman finished reading the documents she dropped them in shock. "He's alive, that old man is really alive."

A smile stretches across her face. "This is great news! Naruto, we need to go get him right away! If the thalmor get to him they'll kill him but if we find him and convince his paranoid old ass that I'm really me then he's going to be able to help us in killing Alduin."

Naruto shook his head. "No, I'll go on my own. Tell me something that would have him trust me enough to get him here."

Delphine sighed. "Alright fine just ask him where he was on the 35th of frostfall, he'll know what it means."

The blonde nodded then left quickly.

Taking a carriage to Riften Naruto bypassed the corrupt guard with a glare (remember, with his hood and face mask on all they can see is glowing red eyes) that had him terrified.

Just as Sasuke had said Naruto found a guy in the middle of the Riften market area trying to sell some wares. The half high elf walked up to the man. "Are you the one known as Brynjolf?"

The Nord man nodded "I am, who's asking?"

"I'm looking for Sasuke Uchiha, he said I'd be led to him if I spoke to you." Said the blonde without answering the question.

Brynjolf's eyes widened. "So you're the one Sasuke spoke of that saved his ass. Come with me, I'll show you the way."

The man led him through dark and damp tunnels which made him chuckle. Brynjolf raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

Naruto waved him off. "Oh it's nothing, I just found it ironic that Sasuke would join a group of people who live in dark and damp tunnels.

The man chuckled. "Funny you should say that, he said the same thing when he first joined us."

When they reached what Brynjolf called the ragged flagon he was led to a dark corner where the Uchiha sat alone. He tall Nord left them alone and when he was out of earshot Sasuke spoke. "So, what do you need Naruto?"

The blonde got straight to the point. "I'm looking for an old Nordic guy, his name is Esbern and the documents I stole from the thalmor point to him being here in Riften. Seeing as you are apart of this group set up in the underground of Riften it is my belief that you would have information on him."

Sasuke leaned forward. "Yes I do, listen close because I'll only say it once."

 **_XXX_** **AN: hello and welcome back to a new world, I don't have too much to say other than send feedback in your review.** **As always MCL homies**


	9. chapter 8

Sasuke told Naruto where he could find Esbern, the traps set up in the area, and that a group of thalmor agents where already down there looking for the old guy so when the blonde made his way through the place he made quick work of the agents and avoided the traps with ease.

When he got to Esberns door he knocked. "Go away! I'm dangerous!

Naruto sighed in annoyance. "Esbern Get your old ass out here! Delphine said too ask you where you were during the 30th of frostfall."

It was immediate, Esbern unlocked his door and ushered him in. "If she found me that means that the thalmor will as well."

Naruto nodded. "Yes, they had the information first by torturing it out of a friend of mine and I stole their documents on it before freeing said friend. Now we'll need to leave soon, I may have killed the agents already down here but knowing the thalmor they'll send more agents down here soon to discover what happened to their agents."

Esbern nodded and started packing up the essentials. While he worked he spoke to the blonde. "If Delphine sent you you must be special, are you her husband or a new member of the blades sent to retrieve me as an initiation?"

Naruto shook his head. "Neither, I am the dragonborn and I'm actually from a whole nother world. If I was to guess my souls age I'd be old enough to be your grandfather."

This got ahold of the old mans interest. "My grandfather you say? Why that is interesting, and the dragonborn too boot. I've heard of theories of other worlds created by the original eight but never heard of proof."

Naruto shook his head. "No, not by them. The truth of the matter is that the deities you know of are a very small group of god-like beings, there are beings weaker than them then there are beings strong enough to crush them with a simple look. My world was created by three beings called Kami, Yami, and Shinigami and my soul was sent here by both the Shinigami and Akatosh as a way to kill Alduin but I haven't grown strong enough to kill him just yet."

The old man was about to speak when they heard footsteps coming through. Naruto looked out and saw a large group of Thalmor agents coming.

The blonde conjured a flame atronach and a dremora lord immediately. The dremora lord ran in swinging his oversized blade wildly while the woman made out of fire stood back and threw fireballs around at the enemy.

Naruto grabbed Esbern by the shoulder and used the Hiraishin to teleport to Riverwood. When they arrived Naruto led the man to the inn and let both him and Delphine talk while him and Hinata talked a little. "Naruto I've been thinking and I can see that you are able to handle this quest all on your own and I want to be able go out and do something to be productive so I'm going to go join the companions soon."

Naruto nodded with a bright smile. "That's an amazing idea Hinata! You'll do great I just know it!"

The Hyuuga girl smiled back. "Thanks Naruto, good luck on your quest."

Both of them hugged before Hinata left for her own personal journey."

When it seemed like Esbern and Delphine had finished their talking the three made a plan to go to an old akaviri ruin that held what they called 'Alduins wall'.

They left Riverwood and in an isolated area Naruto transformed into his dragon form and flew them to their destination. On the way he killed six dragons, absorbed their souls, and consumed their corpses gaining an insane amount of power that he instinctively knew wasn't enough power to do his job.

When they reached the area Naruto killed members of a group called the forsworn that occupied said area.

Making their way passed ancient puzzles and traps they found a stone head blocking their way and a recurring symbol carved into the ground.

Esbern said it would be activated by blood and his blood specifically Naruto did a partial transformation to make his fingernail a dragon claw and cut his palm open to drip blood on the symbol.

The stone head rose up to reveal a staircase and when they went up it old torches hung up on the walls lit up to show the way.

When they reached a doorway they opened it to show a large main area with a stone long table directly in the middle, a large wall covered in carvings to the left, and an armory to the right.

As both members of the blades explored the area Naruto went directly to the armory where he found a sword.

As he was testing the balance of it he heard Delphine behind him. "That sword was made specifically for killing dragons."

This brought a wicked grin to Naruto's face. "Good because before we go after Alduin I'll need to kill many more dragons to gain the power I need."

This is when Esbern comes in. "I can help you there. While I locate dragon lairs for you Delphine will be recruiting new people into the blades and training them."

This went on for weeks with Naruto killing many dragons before Esbern had discovered that he needed a specific shout to make Alduin easier to kill so the blonde spoke with Akatosh who told him of the dragonrend shout.

Naruto flew to an isolated mountain top and used the voice. **"Alduin! Come and face me! I am the dragonborn! Akatoshs chosen one!"**

A roar of rage rang out from a distant area of Skyrim and not a moment later a large black bullet of a dragon flew at him at an insane speed.

When the first born of Akatosh landed he got a good look at the blonde and was enraged at seeing that he was wearing an armor made out of the scales of one of his fallen brethren and had a sword made of the bones of his brethren.

He glared as fire began to burn just behind his throat. **"You dare to wear my fallen brothers scales and wield their bones?! I'll kill you for this dragonborn! I am the first born of Akatosh, his true chosen one!"**

This ended the words spoken and Naruto unsheathed the bone sword and the dragons bane sword so as to duel wield.

The blonde slashed at the black dragon with both blades in a show of precise skill and left deep cuts that sliced apart the scales like paper.

He could feel the power coursing through his veins like blood and like a drug it felt addictive. Naruto was loving every minute of it, every time he left another cut on the arrogant dragon he felt exhilarated. Each time he dodged a strike he felt untouchable and it started going to his head which allowed Alduin to claw his back open.

This forced the blonde to come back to reality and realize that he wasn't infallible and he could still die before he finished his job.

With that in mind he got serious and put away his blades and transformed into his dragon form. The two battled it out for two hours in the skies when Naruto hit Alduin with a full power fire breath then came in for a bite on his neck. Unfortunately he hadn't noticed that another dragon had taken Alduins place by knocking him out of the way.

Alduin looked to his deceased brethren as his soul was absorbed into Naruto. **"Thank you brother your sacrifice will not be forgotten."**

The ebony dragon looked to Naruto hatefully. **"Next we meet I'll kill you for this!"** And with that he disappeared into the night. The blonde cooked the corpse and ate it as he walked back to the HQ.

When Naruto returned to the blades headquarters he reported what happened to Esbern as he finished off the last few bites of the dragon.

The old guy sighed. "You're growing more and more arrogant as your power grows, you must be more humble least you lose control and fall victim to the nature of the dragons you have absorbed."

The blonde nodded. "I will do my best, now do you have any information on the whereabouts of other dragons?"

The man looked down at a list in his hands. "I've been able to find fewer and fewer dragons these past few days so either you are close to finishing off all of the dragons or they have grown smart and clumped together and started hiding."

Naruto smirked. "No, the souls I absorbed tell me there's still many more to kill. Trust me when I say this, the next time I call out with the voice an army will appear to either join me or fight me. Either way Skyrim will never have another dragon problem again."

This is when Delphine appeared. "You seem very sure of that, what makes you so confident?"

Naruto smirked again. "The dragon I just fought is Alduin but he got away after his most loyal servant took my fangs to his throat for the first born of Akatosh. When the others hear of this they'll either be ready to swarm me with 'overwhelming' numbers to avenge their fallen brethren or they'll want to join me due to my voice being as strong as it is. Personally I'd prefer they fall in line and listen to my every order like it was spoken by Akatosh himself."

Changing the subject Naruto turned to Delphine. "How are the recruits doing under your tutelage? Are they learning as fast as we hoped?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, some are learning faster than others though so I have them helping the slower ones in their spare time to catch up."

Naruto grinned "That's good news. Now, what do you got on how Hinata has been doing?"

This is where she pulls out a small piece of paper. When he read it it said 'Hinata Hyuuga: healer/warrior, wears elven light armor, uses restoration/conjuration magic, weapons are dual war axes enchanted with lightning and fire respectfully, and can fight in cqc. This person has gone on fourteen missions in this past week and joined the ranks of the inner circle.' Naruto was so happy for his future/past wife and just knew she'd reach even higher and could even become the harbinger.

Get down to business Naruto smirked once more. "Tomorrow I'm going to leave again and this time I'll either have an army or I'll have killed all of Alduins remaining brethren."

(Next day)

Naruto returned to the area where he fought Alduin and used the voice again. **"All remaining dragons! Yesterday I fought Alduin and forced him to retreat! You have two choices now, join me or die!"**

Within seconds an entire army of dragons had surrounded him. **"Do any of you wish to prove that you are stronger than me or did you all come to join me?"**

A large four eyed silver dragon flew at him like a bullet. **"Typical, TIID!" With the single word time had slowed down to a crawl around the dragon and Naruto used the dragons bane sword to kill it before absorbing the soul. "Does anyone else wish to test themselves?"**

When nobody came forward Naruto continued. **"Good now let's get started. You all are my army and will come to my side when I call for you but for now you'll go into hiding on a mountain top together. If I find that any of you have disobeyed me then I'll kill the whole lot of you, am I understood?"**

All of the dragons nodded. **"Good. Now, where's Alduin hiding out?"**

This is when an bronze scaled dragon came forward. **"He's in Sovngarde devouring the souls of the dead to regain his strength and much more to kill you. I can show you the way to his gateway."**

Naruto agreed to this and changed into his dragon form. As they flew away and the other dragons went into hiding he had Shinigami link his, Sasuke's, and Hinata's minds together.

 _'Guys it's time, I'm going to finish this now. Alduin falls to my blade or my fangs today and the world of Nirn will be rid of their dragon problem.'_

Both Sasuke and Hinata tried to argue that he should pick them up and they work together but he put an end to this immediately. _'No guys, this is what I have been sent here for, why I was made the dragonborn so I have to do this on my own. Sasuke, if I don't make it out of this alive just know that I'm proud of all you have accomplished in our world and in this one. Hinata, I have so much I want to say, I want to marry you in this world just as I had in the last, I wanted to have children with you as I did before, I want to make you the happiest woman alive but if I don't make it just remember that I love you more than anything in the world. Goodbye.'_

With those final words he cut the connection. Right on time too, the temple was in sight.

 **_XXX_** **AN: hello and welcome back to a new world!** **The end of Alduin is near! Who's excited for the epic showdown between the Dovahkiin and the eldest son of Akatosh?!** **Anyway please enjoy and as always MCL homies.**


	10. chapter 9

Naruto looked around his surroundings and nodded. **"When I'm done here you and the other dragons will move here where you will await the next time I call you."**

The dragon nodded. **"Understood, for now I'll return to my brethren."**

The blonde nodded. **"That would be ideal, I'd rather not lose one of my new soldiers after just setting up this army."**

As soon as he was gone Naruto in his dragon form flew to the top of the temple, killed the dragon priest, and used his staff to open the portal to Sovngarde before changing back to his human form and jumped in into the portal.

The young Namikaze traveled through the mist and found his way to the highest point in the land of the dead.

At this point is when a Nordic man with pure white hair got close. "Who are you?"

The spirit smiled kindly. "I am Kodlak Whitemane and I was asked by the new harbinger to help you in your quest."

Naruto chuckled. "So Hinata is the harbinger now huh? Alright Kodlak, if you wish to help then just attack the dragon when it's on the ground and make sure to avoid being in his line of sight for as long as you can."

The blonde used clear skies to rid the area of the thick fog then called out in the dragon language. **"Alduin! I am here! Come and face me you overgrown milk drinking lizard!"**

With a roar Alduin flew at him. Just as he came into sight Naruto used Dragonrend and hit his target directly in the chest.

As Alduin fell Naruto and Kodlak both unsheathed their blades (Naruto had the dragonbone sword while Kodlak had his skyforge steel sword) and as soon as the black dragon was grounded they started stabbing and slashing at the eldest dovah.

The battle lasted for hours and both warriors had to dodge many meteors (or in Naruto's case blow them up) but it all came to an end when Naruto had been able to put his sword through Alduins chest.

The young Namikaze absorbed the black Dragons soul and took his scales before eating his flesh.

Turning to the spirit he bowed in respect. "I thank you for your help Kodlak, may your eternity in Sovngarde be as happy as the legends has claimed it to should be."

Kodlak nodded with a smile. "And may your battles to come always end in your favor with your enemies falling at your feet."

With that Naruto made his way back to the portal and stepped through. When he returned to the land of the living he destroyed the staff. _'Better to just destroy this thing so as to not allow others a free pass into the land of the dead for visitation.'_

The blonde called all of the dragons to him and ordered them to stay here with the exception of Paarthurnax who had been allowed to stay on the throat of the world to continue to advise the greybeards.

With that he flew out to the edge of Riverwood and made his way to Whiterun where he found Hinata and Sasuke. "I'm back and the threat is over."

When they heard his voice Hinata tackle hugged him. As they were layed out on the road Naruto whispered into Hinatas ear. "Thank you for sending Kodlak to my aid, even with all of the power I have it was a hard fought battle."

She nodded into his chest. "Of course, I had to do something and I had no way of getting to you so I asked Kodlak to find you and help you as best he could."

The two stood up and dusted themselves off then Naruto put his arms around his future wife and his best friend/brother in all but blood and began to walk towards Dragonsreach. "Let's go tell the Jarl the good news."

All three of them ignored Nazeem which had the arrogant prick pissed so he unsheathed a hidden dagger and attempted to stab Naruto in the back.

Before he could stab him Naruto donkey kicked him in the chest. The kick sent him flying into a meat vendors stall with multiple broken ribs and his own dagger in his gut.

Naruto healed him then he stood tall. "Guards!"

As the guards nearby came running he dragged the unconscious man to his feet and kept him standing.

When they finally made it to the area he passed the redguard to the first guard. "This milk drinker just attempted to kill me and my friends here for ignoring him. I have the right to end his life for such an act but as this is the first time he's done this I'll spare him from death."

The guards nodded and murmurs erupted between the civilians nearby. "If you don't want him dead then what would you have us do with him?"

The blonde thought about it. "Well he can't be allowed to get away scot free or else he'll believe he is untouchable by the law so imprisonment, lock him up and leave how long to the Jarl."

Naruto heard the murmurs clearly with his draconic hearing.

Person1: "He almost got killed and he's only putting the bastard in prison? Why would he do that?!"

Person2: "It's called mercy and I think it's refreshing to see someone show some for once. Besides, knowing the Jarl he's going to lock Nazeem away for a very long time with no chance of getting out early."

Person1: "Yeah I guess but I still feel he should have killed him on the spot."

Person2: "Part of me feels the same but a bigger part of me is happy with how he handled it. As the head of house Greymane I'm definitely going to ally with him."

Naruto smirked a little as they continued on their way. When they got to Dragonsreach they met up with Lydia. "Welcome back Naruto, how is your quest going?"

The young Namikaze smiled. "It's over, that black dragon is dead and his soul is mine now."

At first the woman was shocked then she smiled happily. "He's finally dead?! Oh this is great news indeed! You'll need to tell the Jarl immediately."

And so he did, he explained his entire journey to the man only giving him the necessary information like what happened, number of dragons, and who had helped when.

When he finished his tale Balgruuf seemed to think about everything and nodded. "I believe I speak for all of Nirn, thank you for your help in defeating the evil known as Alduin. As a reward I'll do one major favor for you."

Naruto nodded. "Then I would like for you to join the stormcloak rebellion."

 **_XXX_** **AN: hello and welcome back to a new world.** **I apologise for the shortness of this chapter but I didn't want to go straight into the next arc just yet without knowing if you guys want this to continue.** **So here's the pole, do you want me to** **A: continue on into the civil war arc** **B: skip over the civil war and move on to another arc** **Or** **C: end this fic here and continue with a different one (if this one it'll be son of maleficent)** **I'll give you guys three days until I start writing again and as always MCL homies**


	11. chapter 10

Balgruuf agreed to join the stormcloaks and sent a large group of soldiers with Naruto and company to Windhelm where they'd be outfitted with stormcloak armor and began their training in the rebels tactics.

They went straight to jarl Ulfric's throne room where the blonde spoke to him directly. "Jarl Ulfric, as you know I am the one you met in Helgen, the one who helped a few of your soldiers escape the large black dragon, sent the wood elf Malborn to you to give you information on the thalmor, and finally I have gained you another ally in jarl Balgruuf the greater. I am here to join your rebellion and not only get rid of the imperials but the thalmor as well so that everyone can praise the name Talos once more."

Ulfric nodded. " Alright, get armor from our blacksmith then come back for your first assignment."

Doing as he was told Naruto and his friends got fitted with the stormcloaks armor and returned to Ulfric who told them to go to an old Nordic burial site called Korvanjun.

The four of them road straight to the burial site where they met up with a small group of stormcloaks who were being led by someone Naruto already knew. "Ralof old friend! It's good to see you again!"

Ralof turned to them in his armor and smiled warmly. "Ah Naruto! I see that you still live, did your quest to kill that dragon go as planned?"

Naruto nodded. "A few unfortunate deaths along the way but he is dead and will never appear again. Now we were told to join your group in finding this jagged crown and kill any imperial soldiers along the way."

The Nordic male nodded. "Aye, I had been told that a small group would be sent to help us. Tell me Naruto, do you wish to make this a competition?"

The blonde grinned. "Whoever kills the most imperials wins, loser pays for the winners drinks."

Ralof grinned back and shook hands with his fellow blonde. "It's on my friend, prepare to buy a lot of drinks."

With that Naruto walked off with a bound bow being conjured into his left hand.

Hinata and Sasuke looked over to Ralof with sympathy. "You have just made a deal with the devil friend, I hope you have enough gold for this deal or there's at least a small army within this burial site or else you will be broke by morning."

Right then Naruto returns and grins. "That's six for me already Ralof, the entrance is now clear."

The Nordic male gulped nervously and could practically feel his coin pouch getting lighter.

They stormed the entrance an Naruto shot down two imperials before they even registered that they were under attack with Lydia decapitating the third one. They all ran through taking out hundreds of soldiers with ease. By the time the imperial soldiers were all dead Naruto's kill count alone was in the triple digits.

They found the crown resting on top of a draugrs head. Naruto stopped everyone before they could get close. "No one move, the moment someone reaches for that crown every draugr here will awaken. I want you all to spread out, archers get to higher vantage points while the rest of you need to surround the area and make sure no draugr kills even one of us."

Naruto's orders were followed to a T and he took aim at the draugr with the crown on its head. When he released the ethereal arrow it was embedded in the undead things skull and whatever magic that kept it going vanished making it slump to the floor and drop out of its throne.

Immediately hundreds of draugr came out of the surrounding coffins. The archers were quick on the draw and knocked an arrow each before releasing them where they had embedded in the skulls of the undead, next the warriors began to cut down, crush, and all around mutilate the draugr.

The battle didn't last long and when it was over Naruto grabbed the crown and turned to Ralof. "How many casualties?"

The man grinned. "Surprisingly none on our side, the added numbers and your strategies saved us all."

Naruto nodded. "Good, after a debriefing with jarl Ulfric we'll go out to get some ale and a loaf of bread then get some sleep so we're ready for a fight if it were to be necessary."

After he left Ralof looked to Sasuke and Hinata in confusion. "I thought you said he'd empty my pouch, from what he just said I could only guess he's just like any other soldier during a war."

Hinata sighed. "The deaths he's personally just caused are weighing heavily on him. So far he's only killed bandits, dragons, and animals but these men and women were only doing what they must for their families so it's hurting him deeply to kill them."

This confused Ralof. "Then why does he fight?"

This is when Sasuke speaks. "He fights for people to have their religious freedom and to end the tyranny that his own people are placing on yours. He is a fighter and he's always been one so he's sworn to use his skills for the betterment of everyone."

(Scene change)

As soon as they had returned to Windhelm Naruto brought the jagged crown to Ulfric. The jarl grinned. "Excellent! You have done well Naruto, were there any casualties?"

Naruto shook his head. "No sir, my fellow stormcloaks followed orders and fought well. All of your soldiers still breath."

Ulfric nodded as he passed the crown over to his number one general. "That's good, I expect nothing less from them and you."

The man looked at Naruto directly. "I have been informed that you are both an imperial and a high elf, how does it feel to kill your own people for our cause?"

Naruto sighed and looked down. "It hurts to know that it's my arrows, my sword, and my dagger that has killed so many, I have their blood on my hands but I don't regret it. I've done this with the knowledge that with each of them I cut down I am bringing us closer and closer to the end of this war and closer to a stormcloak victory which is a victory for Talos "

Ulfric smiled. "Good now I have another assignment for you, my spies in Solitude have brought me information on a planned assault on Whiterun. It seems that the Battleborns have decided to tell Tulius about Balgruuf joining us. Your job is to warn my fellow Jarl of this attack and tell him that my best men are on the way to help defend them."

Naruto nodded and sprinted out of there. He passed by civilians and guards without even grazing them and as soon as he was out of the sight of the town he changed into his dragon form and flew to Riverwood where he changed back and sprinted to Whiterun.

The blonde tore through the streets and slammed open the doors of dragonsreach. "JARL BALGRUUF! YOUR CITY IS GOING TO BE UNDER SIEGE!"

The Jarl stood up quickly and unsheathed his sword. "What do you mean?!"

The half high elf sucked in a huge amount of air as he leaned on his knees. "Betrayed by the Battleborns… told Tulius of our arrangement… going to destroy your home."

As everyone else mulled this over Naruto finally caught his breath and stood up straight. "Jarl Ulfric is sending his elite soldiers to help defend Whiterun, I also request that I be put in charge of the mages within your ranks."

This was answered immediately. "Good, this will be a great boon in our defenses. And yes, you are now temporarily in charge of my magical defenses, they're set up in a barracks near the gate."

The blonde immediately tore off to the designated barracks and looked around at who was all their. The first thing he noticed was that the groups were wearing different colored robes, destruction was wearing red, conjuration was wearing purple, alteration was wearing yellow, illusion was wearing white, and restoration was wearing green, the next thing he noticed was that each and every mage had looked directly to him as soon as he opened the door.

Getting straight to business Naruto spoke. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, thane of Whiterun, soldier in the stormcloak rebellion, and the dragonborn, Jarl Balgruuf has put me in charge of the magical defenses due to an incoming attack by the imperial soldiers."

A destruction mage and a conjuration mage both came forward immediately. "What would you have us do?"

The blonde was now in his element once more… leadership. "I want the restoration mages on standby to quickly run in and retrieve a wounded ally off of the battlefield at a moments notice, destruction mages should be on the front lines, conjuration mages should be on the walls and in the towers with the archers raining down arrows or conjuring low level daedra to join the fight, illusion mages should be teamed up with destruction mages casting confusion and fear spells on the enemy, and alteration should flank the enemy and hit them with anything you can."

While most of them nodded their agreement the destruction mage who had stepped forward spoke up. "And what about you? Where will you be in all of this?"

Naruto smirked. "Well seeing as my specialty is in both destruction and conjuration magic I'll be on the front lines with you, bound sword in one hand and a destruction spell in the other."

And so the pre-battle preparations began. Naruto joined the conjurers in conjuring dremora lords, thralls, and acronachs then joined the warriors, destruction mages, and illusion mages on the front lines in front of a blockade. (Sasuke and Hinata were assigned as last liners for just in case the first line was broken)

When the battle started all of the conjured dremora attacked the imperials first then Naruto and his fellow mages started firing off spells while the archers and conjuration mages rained down a hailstorm of arrows, and finally the warriors began to cut down the enemy.

The battle lasted for about an hour before the final man was killed by Naruto hitting him with a lightning spell to the heart.

The blonde turned to the others and spoke up. "Let's go, Jarl Balgruuf will want to hear of our victory."

They went to Dragonsreach and informed the Jarl of the defeat of the invading imperial soldiers. When they were done he led them outside where the civilians and their fellow soldiers awaited them.

Balgruuf stepped forward and spoke up with a loud and clear voice. "My citizens! You have the fine mages and warriors amongst you to thank for keeping the imperial threat from taking over our great city this day. Now, I'm going to hand over the speech to my thane Naruto Namikaze!"

The blondes approach was met with a roar of applause and cheers that warmed his heart. "Thank you, it truly warms my heart and soul to see so much hope within you all. To the warriors and mages amongst you I am proud to say that I have fought alongside each and every one of you tonight in this battle to keep Whiterun out of Tulius's dirty hands!"

The blonde looked around at all of the proud soldiers and mages before he continued. "I have met a great deal of men and women in my life and none have been as strong and as iron willed as those I see before me now, we may have won this battle but now we must march across the enemy territory and take back these lands."

Naruto clenched his fists. "This isn't about the nords against the elves or the stormcloaks against the imperials, this is bigger than that because this is about Skyrim and her true sons and daughters taking back what is theirs from any who would oppress them!"

The roar of the crowd told him all he needed to know, these men and women were ready to die for their people.

Naruto handed the crowd over to Jarl Balgruuf who continued his speech while Naruto and Hinata made their way to his home. Tomorrow they would ride into battle but tonight was going to be their first time together in this world.

 **_XXX_** **AN: hello and welcome back to a new world, this entire arc is dedicated to Unnatural reader for being the only person to vote so thank you for your loyalty to this fic and hope you enjoy.** **And as always MCL homies.**


	12. chapter 11

The next morning both Naruto and Hinata we're woken by a knock on the door. (He could sense that it was Ralof) "Wake up Naruto, it's time to ride to the first of many camps near fort Neugrad."

Naruto stood out of bed and grabbed a pair of black form fitting pants and slipped them on, grabbed a short sleeve black undershirt that he slipped over and passed his head, then with the help of his lovely future wife he strapped on the stormcloak armor and strapped his ebony sword to his left side. Kissing Hinata he smirked. "Do get dressed, you can't have your companion buddies coming over and seeing you in such a state of undress."

Hinata smirked as well. "We wouldn't want that now would we. Go kill some imperials for me." she patted his armored shoulder and went over to the wardrobe to change into a set of civilian clothes, she was going to go get a stall built in the market district so they'd have a steady flow of money."

Naruto walked out of the house and was led to the stables by Ralof and they were soon riding towards their ordered destination with a small group of their fellow soldiers behind them. Ralof chuckled. "A night of fun after such an important battle huh Naruto? You and your fiance certainly know how to relieve the stress of battle."

Naruto chuckled in return. "Yes, me and Hinata have waited a long time to do that kind of stress relief and decided that it had been long enough of a wait. I intend to marry her once the true sons and daughters of Skyrim are in control of their own lives."

The Nord smiled. "Aye, we are a step closer to that dream my friend. May this war end with the swiftness of a diving bird of prey, my bones ache like an elders on their deathbed and my soul yearns for a peaceful day when children can be children, never a scared second of the thought of invasion in their young minds."

The dovahkiin sighed. "That day is almost upon us Ralof, I can feel it in my very being."

This seemed to cheer the Nord up. "Then let us not waste a second, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim await those days with bated breath!"

And so they road with extra vigor. Within a days time they reached their destination and walked straight into the war tent.

Naruto walked up to the officer in charge. "What's the plan?"

The guy looked up for just enough time to see who had just addressed him then back to a set of blueprints of the nearby fort. "A couple of our men have been taken and locked away in here." He said as he pointed to a part of the blueprints labeled as the dungeon.

"We had scouts search for a way in that won't set off any alarms and they have reported that there's an old passage way that's been unused for years if the level of snow on top of it is any kind of give away. The plan is to send someone in with the weapons our brothers need to fight back while the rest of us wait to hear the sounds of battle to charge in and attack from the opposite direction."

Naruto smirked. "A classic pincer move, they won't be expecting it. I'll go in but I won't be carrying any weapons for them, they can grab the weapons of dead imperials to kill them with."

The guy waved it off. "As long as they come out alive I don't care how it happens."

Naruto nodded and went to leave when Ralof stopped him. "Be careful in their Naruto, don't make any moves that can get you killed, be smart, and don't go complete dragonborn on them just yet."

Naruto smirked. "I'm saving that for the final battle."

With that he left quickly and headed for the back entrance. As he opened the trap door he conjured a bound bow in hand and snuck in. Traversing the tunnels he killed imperial soldiers with an ethereal arrow to the head or heart.

When he reached the dungeons he released the captured stormcloaks and had them find weapons to use. When each of them was armed he gathered them in a circle. "We have a small group of our brothers and sisters outside of the fort waiting for sounds of battle to come and hit these imperial dogs hard with everything they've got from the opposite flank while there focused on us. Do any of you know any spells?"

One of the guys raised his hand. "I can cast the flame spell decently enough, it won't be very lethal but it can be used for a decent distraction so I can get close enough to do damage with a blade."

Naruto nodded. "Good, use that to your advantage. Also I want you to at least master that spell, variety is the most effective means of survival in war and the nords of old had a deep respect for the arcane arts just like any other race out there."

The soldier nodded and Naruto turned to the others. "This goes for all of you, learn at least one spell and master it, we need to be prepared to use all we can to win this war. Even after we win the Thalmor won't let us go without a fight and I for one will not let them control us."

That's when one of the more brutish soldiers spoke while leaning on a war hammer. "But aren't you half high elf and half imperial? Wouldn't that make you the love child of their alliance?"

Naruto stood at his full height which towered the soldier. "My racial identity is of no concern to you, a true son or daughter of Skyrim isn't just a Nord, it's someone who values the freedom of choice, someone who will fight and die for those who can't defend themselves from people like the thalmor who would kill a child for the simple act of wearing a certain type of medallion to worship a certain deity. If my loyalty is in question ask yourself this, why are you still breathing right now? All it would take is a small amount of magicka and all of you would be dead and I can kill every imperial in my way and spin a tale of how I freed you but a big group of imperials had came in and killed you guys and I'd look like the avenging warrior who didn't let you die in vain. I'd be rewarded, probably get promoted and be able to learn so much more about the rebellion and its plans to send straight to the imperial legion so they can take you down swiftly. I'd have everything to gain and nothing to lose. The answer to why I haven't done such a thing is real simple…"

He kicked the war hammer from under his arm which led to the soldier falling and he crouched down near him scowling like an angry wolf. "... Because my loyalty lies with the stormcloaks and returning freedom to these lands for all who reside within her borders. Now pick yourself up and prepare for a fight, we start now."

As soon as all of the stormcloak soldiers were behind him he started to walk out of the dungeons and each time he saw an enemy soldier he killed them with a well placed arrow or a quick firebolt spell that incinerated the corpse.

As soon as they were about to go through the front door he was stopped by the soldier who had questioned his loyalty. "I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you, your being one of us puts you in the position where you may have to kill your blood family one day and I didn't think about that."

Naruto sighed. "I accept your apology but honestly I never had to worry about my parents, if they ever hear of my joining you guys they'll pack up their research in the arcane arts, destroy everything they ever created for the legion, and move down here to help us because they trust my judgement over anyone else's any day of the week."

The guy nodded and stepped back. After dispelling the bow Naruto unsheathed his ebony sword and kicked the door open before charging out and impaling an imperial through the chest.

The blonde saw an archery take aim and he formed a magical barrier in between him and said Archer that deflected the arrow back at the man and it pierced his throat.

Pulling the sword out of the dead enemy soldier he swung it around and decapitated another soldier before he aimed his free hand at a group of imperials before casting chain lightning and killing all of them.

The battle flew by quickly with no casualties on their side. As the officer in charge started to set up a patrol schedule Naruto gathered the bodies of the dead and conjured a long row of pires that he put one soldier on each.

Turning to the others who watched him do this he motioned to the guy who had admitted to being able to cast the flame spell. "Help me light the pires, they fought well and all warriors deserve a proper funeral."

The man nodded and with what little bit of magicka he had left in his reserves he lit half of the pires as Naruto lit the other half.

Once all of them had burnt to Ash Naruto used a bit of magicka to gather the ashes into a makeshift urn that he'd send to Solitude soon.

Turning to the officer he bowed in respect. "What are my next orders?"

The man smiled. "Head straight to Windhelm and tell jarl Ulfric of the successful rescue and capture, he'll have you sent wherever you are most needed."

The blonde nodded and rode off after saying his farewells to the other soldiers.

Within a five days ride (where he had been able to find a messenger to deliver the makeshift urn to Tullius) he reached Windhelm and was able to give the full report to Ulfric who was proud of his men. "Naruto Uzumaki, for your outstanding service in both the battle for Whiterun and for fort Neugrad you have earned the promotion to Officer and as is tradition I will bestow you with the title of 'ice blood' for the cold bite of Skyrim winters flows through your veins. Now, go to the camp near fort Sungard."

Naruto was given a new set of armor to show his new rank and as soon as he was in it he rode away with one thought in mind. _'We will win and then we'll know peace.'_

 **XXX** **AN: hello everyone I'm back, now the reason I've been away this whole time is because I had no access to Internet except for while I was in town at the grocery store and I don't go into town that often because of how much gas it takes.** **Now I have easier access to WiFi and I'll be attempting to get back on my every two day posting schedule but I don't know when I'll be able to get that steady flow going again.** **As for the arcs I'll finish the civil war, then I'll be doing the dawnguard DLC, and finally I'll finish this story with the dragonborn DLC.** **As always MCL homies**


	13. chapter 12

Each battle for the forts between Windhelm and Solitude was won just as swiftly as the first, when a hold was taken a new jarl loyal to Ulfric was put in charge and the old jarl would either be imprisoned or executed on sight. Now the entire stormcloak army stood outside of Solitude ready to charge in and overthrow general Tullius and jarl Elisif.

Ulfric looked around at all of his soldiers and smiled. "It is a glorious day for the sons and daughters of Skyrim for today we finally take our home back from those who would oppress us all!" The roars were loud enough to drown out the sounds of the whole world.

Ulfric called Naruto (who was wearing the armor of a general of the stormcloak rebellion) forward and allowed him to give a final speech before the battle. "My fellow sons and daughters of Skyrim, we have come far since the beginning of this rebellion, I'm proud to say that I've watched each of you fight for the freedom of the next generation, of those who are alive now, and for the honor of the dead. I have made many friends in the last year and lost many more to the blades, spell fire, and arrows of the imperial army but their sacrifices will not be in vain for we have made it to the final battle and will now finish this! We have many soldiers amongst us not of the Nordic race just like me and as each of us has proven we are willing to die for the cause like anyone else!"

Roars of agreement rang out as swords were banged against shields or bows were raised in the air.

"Kajiits, dark elves, orcs, argonians, wood elves, and even high elves have joined to stop the oppression placed on Skyrim and her children! How about each of us let or Nordic brothers and sisters know how dedicated we are!" All of the other races let out their voices to show their readiness to lay down their lives.

This is when Ralof (in the same armor as Naruto) came up. "Nords, let's show our brothers and sisters how much we appreciate their dedication!"

The nords slammed their swords, axes, and maces against their shields as they roared.

Naruto looked to Ulfric. "You heard your soldiers jarl Ulfric, every single one of us is ready to die for this!"

Ulfric turned to Solitudes gates, unsheathed his sword and pointed towards said gates. "CHARGE!"

All of them let out their battle cries as Ulfric led the charge with his two most trusted generals at his sides.

Charging in Naruto unsheathed his ebony sword and practically turned into a whirlwind as he cut through his opponents and even used the slow time shout to make sure he killed everything that got in his way.

Due to the blonde dragonborns skill with the blade and his **thu'um** he had been able to make it to the tower that Tullius resided in first.

As soon as Ulfric and Ralof were at his side he spartan kicked the door open and it flew off of it's hinges.

Both Tullius and his second in command turned to them as the door shattered against the stone wall.

Naruto killed the leggate with an ice spike through the chest then used whirlwind sprint to get close to the general and kick him into the wall where he pointed the tip of his blade at the mans unprotected throat.

Ulfric walked in with a confident and measured stride. "It's over Tullius, we've succeeded, your men are either dead or are being put in chains as we speak. Your leggate lies dead with a magically created ice spike in her chest, and you are at the mercy of my most loyal general. Surrender and I'll allow you and your remaining men to carry your dead on to a ship and leave for the imperial city where they can have a proper burial or be turned to ashes on their homeland, if you refuse then you die and all of your men are put on trial where their only choices will be to be executed or to rot in the dungeons."

The imperial general sighed in defeat. "I surrender. You may have beat us but the thalmor will not let you live now that you've won, they will bring an army of 18,000 strong to retake these lands."

Naruto smirked. "I've already planned for such an action Tullius, warn your masters that any attempt to invade Skyrim is to invite an army they can never defeat to kill all who joins them."

The imperials were allowed to gather their dead and pack them onto a ship and when they were all set to go Tullius stopped in front of Naruto who had been allowed to watch them leave. "Even though the messenger had no name to give to identify who sent me the ashes of my fallen soldiers from each fort I know that it was you. Thank you for that, many in your position would have thrown the bodies to the wolves but you not only allowed for the soldiers to receive a warriors farewell but you were the one to do the farewells for those who were your enemies."

Naruto shrugged. "It was just the right thing to do, just remember this for if we ever meet on the battlefield again… next time I'll end you before you can even twitch a finger towards your weapon."

Tullius nodded and stepped on to the ship. As it set sail Naruto turned around and made his way back into Solitude. _'Tonight we party and tomorrow I help our new high king tie up a few loose ends and return to Hinata.'_

 **XXX** **AN: hello there everyone, here's a really short chapter to end the civil war arc.**


	14. chapter 13

For the next month Naruto helped round up stray imperials, if they didn't come willingly they were killed on the spot which was 90% of them.

After Ulfric's coronation as the high king (which Naruto was head of security for) the blonde went his own way and went straight to the college of Winterhold where he was given a set of novice robes of destruction by the scholar of destruction Faralda and sent to talk to the master wizard Mirabelle.

This Breton woman had showed him around then sent him to the first lecture of the year which had been conducted in what they called the hall of the elements by the alteration master Tolfdir.

After a quick lecture that ended with a show of the use of a basic ward spell. Tolfdir brought them on a trip to a nearby excavation site where the master scholars were doing research and it all escalated from there.

For the next few months Naruto was in the center of a crazy plot by a thalmor who was supposedly the arch mage's assistant who attempted to take control of the eye of Magnus. In the end the arch mage died, Naruto found the staff of Magnus, and after deactivating the eye he was able to kill the Thalmor.

(Flashback)

Naruto quickly struck Ancano with a sparks spell that sent the high elf flying back into a stone wall twitching.

Walking over to the fallen thalmor agent he picked him up by the throat and held him against the wall. "I was willing to let you live even though you are a thalmor, I'd have let you get away with the arrogance and the pushing us students around but then you allowed your greed and hunger for power to control your actions, you used the eye to attack the innocent people of Winterhold and you caused the death of the arch mage!"

Magicka radiated from the blonde and his eyes glowed an ethereal blue as black lightning surged between his fingers in his free hand. "You will not survive this day but your death won't be quick."

(Flashback end)

Naruto had made sure to make Ancano suffer for every lost life in the wisp attack and in the battle against the thalmor agent himself.

After that a group of psijic monks had appeared with some kind of teleportation spell and a time freezing spell they took the eye after saying that the world is not ready for this level of magic yet.

The older mages wanted to make Naruto the arch mage but he refused saying that he wasn't worthy of such a title and said it should be Mirabelle due to her being the last arch mages master wizard.

After the incident more students started to show up, Naruto, Undmond, J'zargo, and Brelyna being the oldest of the students were tasked with helping the new students catch up with them in the magic that had already been taught.

For the next four years Naruto had mastered all schools of magic along with enchanting and alchemy and afterwards he experimented with magicka and discovered that he could manipulate the magicka in nature as well to do multiple things such as recharge his own reserves, increase the power of his spells, (example: the black lightning) and form a magical armor over his body that could block any spell and even weaken physical attacks. He'd also created multiple spells for each school of magic.

In his spare time he researched parallel dimensions and found that the people of Nirn only knew of their own world, Oblivion, and Sovngarde, they never even suspected that their could be any other worlds.

During his first year in the college he spoke with Akatosh and the Shinigami one last time where they agreed with him that now that Alduin was gone they no longer needed to be in contact. (Which Naruto thought he should have taken care of this right after Alduin was dead but had gotten sentimental and subconsciously wanted to always have that choice to talk to them.)

Now Naruto was dressed in a set of dragon scale armor that he'd enchanted with magicka registration and destruction enchantments on the chest plate, silence and speed enchantments on the boots, and steady hands and strength enchantments on his gauntlets. He had his ebony sword (enchanted with a fire enchantment) strapped to his waist.

Looking out over the walls of the college he watched the people of Winterhold as they rebuilt their town with the help of the college students and a bit of funding that he'd provided.

From one of the many doors leading to the wall walkway came his most trusted friend here J'zargo, he'd been a rival to the Kajiit from the beginning due to his knowledge in destruction magic and the guy had used him as a way to gauge his progress in the magic school.

"J'zargo is pleased he found you before your departure friend. Would you happen to have need of J'zargo's assistance in your travels?"

Naruto smiled as he patted J'zargo on the back. "No my friend, your needed here. I need you to stay here with the others and defend Winterhold for if the Thalmor come anytime soon they will attack here first because of the concentration of wizards around here and its proximity to Windhelm."

The blonde smirked. "Not only that but you are next in line to be the master scholar of destruction magic and all of the younger students looking to master the school look up to you for your quick mastery of it."

The Kajiit nodded. "Understood, J'zargo will stay behind but do not hesitate to call for J'zargo if you can not handle whatever manner of beast you come to face."

Naruto chuckled. "I won't my friend, you take care."

With that Naruto jumped off of the wall and mid decent he transformed into his dragon form only to fly away and towards Whiterun.

He'd already been contacted by Hinata to meet her at the bannered mare for a few drinks. As he came in close to Whiterun he changed back into his normal form.

As he plummeted he changed his weight to be like a feather and floated down to the ground where he changed his weight back to normal.

Walking into town he immediately moved to his destination.

As soon as he walked through the doors both Hinata and Sasuke called him over to their table. When he sat down he began asking questions. "Alright, any reason why I was called all the way from Winterhold by my wife for private drinks only for you to be here Sasuke?"

Both of them were confused. "What are you talking about Naruto? You messaged us, told us it was important to meet up."

All three of them were alert and reaching for their weapons when they heard a voice from behind them. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Each of them stopped, if it came to a fight they were confident that they could win but they didn't want to risk the lives of the civilians.

Naruto being the one to take the lead spoke up. "Who are you and why did you trick us?"

The three gained a face to put to the voice when an orc in odd heavy armor sat in a chair in front of them. "I do apologise for that but I needed to speak with the three of you in person. I've watched you three for a while."

He pointed to Hinata. "Breton woman who joined the companions five years ago, rose through the ranks all the way to harbinger in the first year, a master of any one handed weapon put in your hands, and even learned to wield the bow but you prefer your dual axes gifted to you by a mysterious benefactor, and to top it off your a werewolf."

Next he points to Sasuke. "Joined the thieves guild as soon as you moved into Riften, rose through the ranks, and at some point during the civil war you had been captured by the thalmor to be interrogated as the high and mighty partied above you but you were released from your chains by a mysterious figure. Later on you were betrayed by your guild master Mercer Frey, and quickly was made the guild master where for the last four years you've helped them spread their influence all over Skyrim and gained many contacts in the process. You are skilled with one handed swords, daggers, and bows, you are a master of stealth, pickpocketing, and lockpicking, have a silver tongue that could trick even the most paranoid of people into trusting you, and have incredible eyesight that can follow a fly from a mile away."

And finally he pointed at Naruto. "Half imperial and half high elf, at the age of twenty you traveled from the imperial city all the way to Skyrim where you were caught in the middle of an imperial ambush on the stormcloaks where you saved the jarl from being killed in cold blood, after being captured you escaped execution in the chaos of a dragon attack and discovered that you are in fact the dragonborn and you learned how to kill dragons with words alone. After gaining the power you needed you killed the strongest of the dragons and the rest disappeared five years ago. After that you joined the stormcloaks and within a year did what no one else could do in five years and ended the war in the favor of the rebellion. And for the last four years you've been in the college of Winterhold mastering the arcane arts."

Looking to all three of them he smirked. "I've received documentation that each of you have been seen around each other a multitude of times so I came to the conclusion that all of you knew each other and now even know that two of you are married."

Naruto was up and over the table before the orc could react and had a bound dagger pressed to the guys throat. "You listen very carefully because I really don't want to spill your blood but if you piss me off I'll end you and all of your buddies that you have posted outside ready to storm in and kill us if you die. I don't appreciate someone snooping around in my personal life or watching me and my friends so how about you skip to the part where you tell us about your reason for being here."

The orc sighed, he should have seen this outcome a mile away. _'Isran won't let me live this one down, I let my guard down.'_

Nodding he answered. "I'm a representative of a faction of vampire hunters called the dawnguard and I'm here to recruit you three to come help us kill the night beasts who would harm the innocent."

The three looked to each other and nodded simultaneously before Naruto dispelled the bound dagger and let the orc go. "Alright we'll help, where do we go to get briefed on what to do?"

The man pulled out his map and pointed to an area to the north east of Riften and Sasuke stiffened a little where the guy hadn't noticed but Naruto and Hinata both did. 'He is worried about something but what? Is this area near something that he's keeping safe?'

Both of them didn't know how right they were. After the guy who said his name was Durak left all three of them drank a few pints of ale and talked quietly.

Naruto decided to start the conversation. "Sasuke, why did you stiffen up when Durak told us where the dawnguard base is at? Is there something important there that your worried they will find?"

The Uchihas sigh was all the answer he needed, the blonde patted his brother in arms on the back. "Don't worry about it, we'll help you keep the place hidden. All I needed is the general area and a map."

Sasuke trusted Naruto and pulled out his map before pointed to an area near the road leading towards the dawnguard base. Naruto took out a quill and an ink pot and started writing small runes around the area Sasuke had pointed out and then put some magicka into them. "There, now the area is covered in illusions that will lead people away from the area and the only ones able to move through are those that know exactly what their looking for and its exact location."

Sasuke thanked his friend and all three of them went to Naruto and Hinata's place for the night and slept. Early tomorrow morning they would begin their newest quest, they just didn't know how crazy it would be.

 **XXX** **AN: hello boys and girls, this is as you may have already guessed the beginning of the dawnguard arc. I just have to ask, do you want them to join the dawnguard or the vampires? I have ideas for how both would work out but I want readers to be able to decide.** **Vote ends on Monday and as always MCL homies.**


	15. chapter 14

They made it to the area easy enough and walked into the cave entrance expecting a dark and damp area but instead found a free air pathway where a farm boy with an axe was mumbling to himself. "You've come this far Bertram, you must do this for your father and all of those who have fallen victim to the vampire menace. You must train with those who know how to kill these things and learn to do the same to avenge the fallen and protect those that still live."

Naruto looked at the guy. _'He's gonna get himself killed being filled with that much rage. Are all vampires even like the one that killed his father or is this another form of racism?'_

Walking past the guy the three of them went through the open air road and after a few steps it opened into a large area.

The biggest part of the area was taken up by a castle like fortress with a small training area behind a rickety fence.

Moving passed the fence he found the orc from before shooting a crossbow at a couple targets. When he turned to them he smirked. "Ah, glad to see you've made it."

Handing Naruto the crossbow he pointed to the only target he hadn't been shooting at. "Hit that target in the center from here and I'll let you keep the thing."

Checking the weight of the weapon, it's ammo, and the pressure put on the string he aimed slightly above the center and pulled the trigger.

The bolt flew straight until it was half way between him and the target and began to slightly descend. When it hit the target it was dead center.

Handing the crossbow to Hinata as Durak picked up his jaw he spoke. "I'll need a forge ready in the next five minutes."

The orc nodded slowly as he regained his bearings. "I'll have it ready soon, go talk with Isran and see if he has anything he needs you to do."

The three did just as they were told and went in the fortress where they found Isran arguing with some guy in priest robes. Around the area were crates stacked on top of each other most likely filled with weapons and materials.

As the two argued Durak moved passed them and to the left.

"I'm telling you Isran, they found something in those caves and if it's got their interest it's not good for us!"

The Isran guy nodded. "Fine, I'll have someone go look into it immediately."

Naruto stepped forward. "We'll take care of it."

Isran looked over and smirked. "So Durak was able to get you three on board huh? Good."

At that point Durak came in. "The Smith is prepared for use though we don't have much in the way of materials."

Naruto nodded. "No problem, I have materials with me."

Going into the back Naruto spent about an hour making bolts tipped with ebony arrow heads. Coming out he had a crate over his right and left shoulders each. Putting them down everyone saw they were filled with the bolts neatly stacked. "And now you have more bolts, we'll take fourty with us and you'll have a recruit put twenty per pouch to put in your armory. If you can find the schematics to the crossbows I can make as many as you want."

Isran nodded. "I'll have more allies here by the time you return."

With that Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata left with the specified amount of ebony bolts and the priest who led them to the cave entrance before taking his leave.

Sneaking in Naruto conjured a bound bow while Hinata readied the crossbow.

Seeing three vampires and an odd dog thing that radiated a dark aura they say back and listened. "What are we even looking for? All I've been told is that it's important to master Harkon."

The vampire to the right looked to the center vampire. "And that's all you need to know, now go outside and attempt to lure a wandering mortal in so we can feed."

That's all Naruto needed to hear. He had Hinata take out the vampire to the left and he took out the center one while Sasuke held down the last vampire and Hinata took out the dog thing.

Naruto unsheathed his ebony sword and put the tip to the undead creatures throat. "Answer my questions and I'll let you live, understood?"

The guy nodded. "What's your name?"

The vampire looked at him. "Konohamaru."

This got Naruto's attention and he groaned. "Damn it, I should have known we wouldn't be the only ones that were brought back from the dead and sent here. Konohamaru you poor bastard, please tell me that you haven't been causing others harm."

The young vampire snarled. "I don't know who you think you are to talk to me with such familiarity but I'd rather die than to harm others for my own benefit! All of the blood I've drank was from those who willingly gave it to me and I never made anyone my thrall!"

Sighing Naruto lowered his weapon. "Good, though I'm sad to see you don't remember me."

To the kids eyes glazed over for a second then when they cleared he looked at Naruto in shock. "Big brother Naruto?!"

Before Naruto could question it he heard a voice in his head he'd never thought he'd hear again. **_"My last gift to you Naruto, anyone from your world that you meet in this one will regain their memories from their past lives."_**

He inwardly smiled. _"Thank you for everything Akatosh."_

Naruto had Sasuke release Konohamaru as he sheathed his blade. "I have so much to let you in on Konohamaru but first I need you to let me know, what are the other vampires doing here? What are you looking for?"

The young vampire shrugged. "No idea, I'm a fledgling so I'm not privy to such information. My job was to watch the entrance and to kill anyone who enters. What I can tell you is that none of the others here are as kind as I am to mortals and are the worst kind of people even before they got their powers and immortality."

Naruto nodded. "Then I won't feel bad killing them all."

Konohamaru said he'd follow them to make sure that the others can't sneak up on them.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata made quick work of the other vampires, death hounds as Konohamaru called the dog things, and frostbite spiders until they stood in a circular area with carvings in the ground.

The vampire boy gasped as he looked at the floor. "An eternal sleep rune, the only way to open it is for all of the pedestals to be put in a specific pattern and for a mortal to willingly sacrifice a bit of blood."

Naruto nodded and moved into the center where the biggest pedestal was. "How do I sacrifice my blood? Do I cut my hand and just let it spill on to this thing?"

The boy shook his head in the negative. "No, just lay a hand on the top of the thing and a blade in the pedestal will come from the top to get the necessary amount of blood."

The blonde did as told. Expecting a small cut he was more than shocked when the mentioned blade pierced through his hand.

With his heightened hearing he could hear something gulping down the blood that siphoned into the pedestal which he now suspected was a coffin.

Lines of purple light shined from the carvings to show where each pedestal was to be moved. Both Sasuke and Konohamaru started to move them into place as Hinata bandaged his hand.

Chuckling Naruto allowed the girl to do as she wished. "I could have just as easily used restoration magic to heal my hand you know."

The indigo haired girl nodded as she tightened the bandage. "Maybe so but it is a reassurance for me that I'm actually needed."

Naruto put the bandaged hand to the girls face and she leaned into it with her eyes closed. "I'll always need you Hinata, you're my entire world."

Before she could say anything Konohamaru put the last pedestal in place and the area began to shake as the ground they stood on began to sink.

When it stopped it had become like a flight of stairs leading down to a coffin. Said coffin slid open to reveal a tall slender girl with shoulder length raven black hair, naturally pale skin, and a red/black light armor with a black cape on her back with an overly large scroll on her back.

When she opened her eyes they saw that they were an orange-red that glowed from her vampiric power.

As she took her first step her legs gave out and Sasuke caught her. "Easy there, you must have been in there for a long time if your legs have lost their strength."

The girl smiled. "Thank you for your concern but my legs will be fine soon thanks to the blood from your friend over there. Dragonborn blood is quite potent and could bring even a million year blood starved master vampire lord such as myself back to full strength given enough time."

And as she said she was able to walk within seconds. Naruto looked at the scroll. "So that's what the guys you came with were after Konohamaru."

The boy nodded. "It must be, from what I could gather lord Harkon and his wife had a falling out and she took their daughter and the two elder scrolls they had. The other one must be with her wherever she's at."

Naruto nodded then looked to the vampire girl. "I know you've just awoken from a nap you most likely didn't want to be in and are likely to be confused about alot of things but I'm going to have to insist that you hand over the scroll."

The vampire girl was about to refuse but looking the blonde in the eyes she saw alot of things, pain, sadness, desperation, and the one that scared her… an iron will to do whatever is necessary.

The girl gave him the scroll. 'Mother did always say that a desperate man would be willing to do anything if it meant the safety of his loved ones and if giving him the scroll means I get to live then he can have the damn thing.'

Naruto sighed in relief, he really didn't want to kill her so he's glad she's cooperating. "Now, do you have a name we can use because I doubt you would be okay with being called the vampire."

She smiled. "Serana, my name's Serana."

Hinata nodded. "Well Serana, I do believe that you'll need to go to your father's side, my guess is you'll need to go to your father. If he asks about the scrolls just tell him your mother kept them with her and sealed you away in here."

This is when Naruto spoke up. "And tell him that it was Konohamaru here who freed you, if I'm to guess right then he'd give him a promotion and more power which could only help us in the long run."

Serana nodded, if these people were planning to kill her father she was all for it."

Naruto turned to Konohamaru. "You said before that the guys here weren't good people as mortals and got worse as vampires, are all of the vampires in this clan evil?"

Naruto shook his head. "Not necessarily, some of them are bloodthirsty and hate humans but their are some who came to us because they couldn't handle the scorn from other mortals and wanted to join us because vampires usually look after their own."

Naruto nodded. "Alright, here's the plan. You'll gain as much standing in the clan as you can and when the dawnguard raid the place take all of the redeemable and good ones out of there until it's over and when we're gone you are to help them rebuild and maybe even lead them."

Konohamaru nodded, while he wasn't a fan of leading his fellow vampires he would if he needed to.

Going for the back exit they were stopped by four gargoyles which sprang to life and attacked.

Naruto hit the first with an overpowered fireball spell that blew the magically animated creature to dust.

The second one went straight at Sasuke who unsheathed his steel sword and started cutting the thing until it broke along with his own blade.

The third one went after Hinata who punched it so hard it flew into the nearby wall and shattered on impact.

The last one went after Konohamaru but was hit by another overpowered fireball spell from Naruto. The vampire boy glared at Naruto. "I can take care of myself Naruto."

Naruto shrugged. "Force of habit kid, I was always saving your ass even at twelve years old."

Konohamaru huffed. "Never asked you to."

As they moved on they fought frostbite spiders and skeletons until they reached the outside. It was dark out and they could tell they had a total of six hours until sunrise. Naruto turned to them and hugged Konohamaru close. "Good to see you again little brother, stay safe."

As he hugged him he hid a locator rune under his armor. "And whatever you do don't put yourself in more danger then you can actually handle."

The boy nodded. "Of course big bro."

Turning to Serana Konohamaru put a hand out for her to take. "Let's be on our way lady Serana, your father is not a patient man even after all this time that you've been away."

The girl nodded. "Of course, why would he be any different from before?"

As soon as he had her hand in his Konohamaru hand changed them into a swarm of bats and flew away."

Sasuke looked over at Naruto. "You put a locator rune on him didn't you?"

The blonde smirked. "Of course, can't let him go into enemy territory without any hope of backup if things got dicey."

(With Konohamaru)

The young fledgling landed them back on solid ground and changed them back to normal. As he went to go to the gates Serana stopped him. "Is something wrong lady Serana?"

She nodded. "Yes, are you sure you want to return to my father? You can leave now and I'll make up something about you dying protecting me after releasing me from my slumber."

Konohamaru smiled. "It's perfectly fine my lady, I have a job to do and I'm not afraid of the consequences of being caught. I swear your father will be taken down soon enough."

Serana took a deep breath then released it slowly. "Alright, let's get it over with then."

As they stepped forward another vampire caught sight of them and immediately raised the gates. "Get in quickly you two, there isn't much time before the sun rises!"

As they stepped through he lowered the gate. Looking to Konohamaru he spoke. "Where's Galamo and the others?"

Konohamaru sighed as he faked sadness. "They were killed by four dawnguard hunters, I only survived by running ahead where I found lady Serana locked away behind a low level slumber rune. I freed her and escaped with her, I'd just barely killed one of the hunters before escaping in bat form."

The man nodded sadly. "May they find peace at Molag bal's side for all eternity. Now let's get inside."

As soon as they stepped foot into the castle the guy announced them. "Everyone, lady Serana has been returned to us by our very own Konohamaru Sarutobi!"

The entire hall erupted in cheers. A tall man in the most well made light armor stood up from the throne and grabbed two goblets of blood and headed over. "My daughter has returned and my very own fledgling was the one to bring her back to me."

Harkon turned to Konohamaru. "Tell me my boy, what happened to the others that were with you?"

The young fledgling bowed to the master vampire lord. "They died fighting four dawnguard hunters, I ran ahead, released lady Serana from her slumber, and was able to kill one of the four hunters before I escaped with lady Serana in bat form. I would have stayed and fought to my dying breath like the others but I knew that it would be unwise to leave her to fend for herself after so many years away in a magical slumber."

Harkon nodded. "Yes, very wise of you."

The older vampire gave him one of the goblets and gave Serena the other. "Drink up fledgling for tomorrow night you will rise up from your place as a fledgling and join us as a fully fledged vampire, a lion amongst sheep."

XXX

AN: hello and welcome back!

So plans are in motion and Naruto is using more brain than brawn this go around.

I dedicate this chapter to alphadovah11 for giving me such a good idea on how to go about it, hope you don't mind me putting my own twist on the idea.

As always MCL homies.


	16. chapter 15

By the time Naruto and company returned to the dawnguard base Isran had done just as he had said he'd do by bringing more allies in, he'd found three of his old friends. The first one they met was Sorine, she was the weapons specialist and had already used some dwarven crossbow schematics to upgrade the crossbows. Her and Naruto had hit it off and we're debating on what materials were better for weapons.

The next person they met was Gunmar who was the blacksmith, he had been working the forge from the moment he got to the fort and had already finished forty sets of armor. He and Naruto shared ideas on new ways to enhance the durability of the armor and keep it light.

And the last one was an alchemist named Florentius who said that he speaks with the aedra Arkay. **_"He speaks the truth young world hopper."_**

Naruto's eyes widened. _"Arkay?"_

The blonde felt the gods approval. **_"That is correct child, I know that you have chosen to save the innocent amongst the vampires and I approve of such a desire though that Isran fellow will have an issue with it if he ever discovered your plan and would stop at nothing to kill them all."_**

Naruto nodded. _"Yes he would and I've already thought about that, if it comes to it I'll kill him but I'd rather it not come to that."_

The god broke the mental link and Florentius grinned. "Arkay told me of your plan and I approve as well, if you decide that 'plan b' is necessary you have an ally in me Naruto."

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke all were given their own sets of dawnguard armor and each of them were given the upgraded version of the crossbow with two pouches of crossbow bolts each. (40 bolts each)

For the next two weeks they trained with the recruits that were slowly trickling in and now they were on a mission to find a moth priest to read the elder scroll.

The three found a moth priests waggon had been attacked by a group of vampires and we're searching for any kind of evidence on where they could have taken him when Sasuke found a note under a corpse. 'Kabuto, bring the moth priest to Forebears hideout when you're done having fun with his guards, make him your thrall if you must but he must not be harmed, he's vital in discovering the full prophecy once we find lord Harkons whore of a wife and retrieve the scrolls.'

Naruto grinned and took his crossbow off of his back. "Well we know where to go and we can kill the snakes boy toy in this world just as we did in the last."

The three ran off to the aforementioned location. As soon as they entered Naruto's brain went into overdrive and analyzed the area.

The area was a large cave with a running stream of water, a small bridge, and a circular stone formation in the center and on top of that was a blue energy circling the moth priest they were looking for. As for enemies he saw two patrolling death hounds near the bridge, a vampire on the wall of the circular formation, and two vampires near the energy.

With a use of **aura whisper** Naruto sensed four vampires inside of the formation and just as many humans who were being drained.

Naruto didn't even take the time to plan, he shot the two death hounds, ran over to the edge of the stram, jumped over it as he shot the patrolling vampire in the heart with the bolt, ran through the opening and quick fired three bolts that killed three of the vampires, and pulled out a fourth bolt that he stabbed the fourth vampire with.

Immediately the blonde was using his restoration magic on the humans. (Two nords, a Breton, and a dark elf)

As he was doing this one of the vampires from up top jumped down and was shot mid air by Sasuke and Hinata in the heart.

Naruto finished healing the fourth guy then unsheathed his ebony sword. "Stay here and watch these four, I'm going to go kill Kabuto and retrieve the moth priest."

As soon as he was able to see Kabuto and the moth priest he had been forced to deflect a throwing knife and dispel an overpowered firebolt spell. "Give it up Kabuto-san, your death is inevitable."

The white haired vampire laughed. "I don't know how you know my name but…"

The moment Kabuto's eyes glossed over Naruto was inside his guard and elbowed him in the chest hard enough to send him flying into a nearby piller. As soon as Naruto stood in front of him Kabuto's eyes refocused only to look right at the blade touching his neck. "So, little Naruto is all grown up. I bet you still don't have the balls to actually kill me."

Naruto smirked. "Let's test that theory." The blonde decapitated the vampire. Picking up the head he got a great idea.

Ripping the cape off of Kabuto's corpse he wrapped the head up and used his magicka to send it to castle Volkihar.

(With Konohamaru)

The night after bringing Serana back to the castle had been eventful, Konohamaru had been given Harkons blood which changed him into a fully fledged vampire lord and for the next two weeks he was trained in all of the powers that came with it. Now he sat in the dining hall with the other vampires. When a wrapped up package appeared in the center of the dining area in a swirl of fire.

One of the fledglings was ordered to bring the thing to Harkon who untapped it to find that it was Kabuto's head, he'd been a master vampire lord and was Harkons most trusted childe. On the head was a note stuck to it with a crossbow bolt. 'Courtesy of the dawnguard.'

Everyone knew exactly what was being said, the vampire hunters of old have returned and they've declared war.

Harkon was pissed and he was ready to kill the Dawnguard, prophecy or no prophecy.

 _'I hope you know what you're doing big brother Naruto because you just kicked the proverbial hornets nest with this one.'_

(Time skip: two months)

For two months the dawnguard had been attacked by vampires every night and had killed them without losing a single ally but they were slowly getting sluggish until one night where they were low on munitions, Naruto was low on magicka, and they still couldn't see the end of the vampires. Naruto had just lodged his sword into four vampires at once and was forced to let go of it to deflect a sword blade with his gauntlet but was knocked on to his back where he watched as the vampire was aiming his sword at the blondes chest. "Any last words dawnguard?"

Naruto spit blood on to the man's face. "Yeah, go to hell."

That's when the guy was kicked away by a hooded figure who easily pulled his ebony sword from the four vampires and pulled him up to his feet. "You're not done yet, keep fighting." With that the hooded figure gave him his sword and a vigorous stamina potion.

Watching the person jump into the fight he chugged the potion and raised his sword. As he fought on he noticed that the figure would change into a swarm of bats every now and then to swarm the vampires or save the dawnguard members.

At the end of the fight the bodies were gathered and they miraculously hadn't lost a single member.

While the recruits were recovering the bolts, arrows, and other weapons Naruto followed Isran to talk to their apparent savior when said person pulled her hood down to reveal Serana.

Naruto chuckled. "Well I'll be damned, you saved our asses."

She smiled. "It was either me or Konohamaru and he still needs to finish his part of the job."

That's when Isran stepped in. "What job? And who is this?"

Naruto groaned. "Damn it." Turning to Isran he spoke up. "This is Serana and she's the daughter of the vampire who ordered each and every attack we've faced for the last two months. The job she's talking about is to evacuate all of the redeemable vampires from castle Volkihar the day that we raid the place and once it's done they return. After that we'd make sure that they'd have blood without the need for others to die or be enthralled into being blood banks."

Isran unsheathed his Warhammer. "I will not allow this to continue."

Naruto sighed. "Just put the weapon down and be reasonable."

The leader of the dawnguard swung his hammer and Naruto ducked before conjuring a bound dagger into his right hand and plunged it into the man's jugular vein.

As Isran lay dying Naruto picked up the man's Warhammer effortlessly. "I'm truly sorry that it had to come to this Isran but you attacked me for simply seeing the truth, not all vampires are as evil as the one who caused you to lose your family. The dawnguard will raid castle Volkihar, the evil vampires will die, and the redeemable ones will live on. Then the dawnguard will continue to kill any vampire that harms mortals for the sport of it."

Naruto watched as the life left the man's eyes then ordered a nearby Dawnguard member to start building a pire.

As they did what he said Naruto turned to Serana. "I saw what you did with that bat swarm transformation, you were able to do something that I couldn't even do with my thu'um and changed the tide of battle in our favor. I need you to change me, to turn me into a vampire."

Serana hesitated. "I don't think you understand what you're asking of me, to turn someone is a very… intimate thing for vampires, you would essentially be my first born so to speak."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Would that be a problem?"

The vampiress shook her head. "No but it's a very important part of any vampires life. If you are willing to be turned then I'll do it but on one condition."

Naruto looked to her. "What is that?"

The girl fidgeted. "You help me find my mother."

The blonde smirked. "I can do that. We'll look for her as soon as Harkon is dead."

The girl nodded and extended her fangs. "Then no need to wait any longer."

Serana bit Naruto on the neck and drank a portion of his blood, bit her own wrist to draw blood and put it to his mouth where he drank hungrily.

When she pulled her wrist away he fell unconscious. **"Sleep my childe, when you wake once more you will be far stronger than you could ever imagine."**

(with Konohamaru)

Konohamaru had been called into Harkon personal study and had to duck under a chair. "HOW DARE THAT UNGRATEFUL GIRL DEFEND MY ENEMIES! AFTER THEY KILLED MY FIRST CHILDE!"

When he noticed Konohamaru he calmed himself. "Konohamaru tell me, how did it come to this point? My own daughter conspiring against me, my little girl joining the same people who killed her brother?"

Thinking quickly Konohamaru spoke. "I have no idea sire but I take full responsibility for her actions as I am the one who brought her home."

Harkon shook his head. "While I appreciate that you would take responsibility it is not on you, her mother is to blame and if I ever see her again I'll kill her myself."

Turning to her most recent childe Harkon smiled. "It's good to know I can still rely on someone to be loyal. I want you to be my second in command, we'll make the announcement together."

Konohamaru fixed his features into a shocked and honored expression but on the inside he was smirking. _'All according to plan, big brother Naruto will be pleased.'_

 **XXX**

 **AN** **: hello boys and girls, i don't have anything to say about this chapter but I do have a new poll for you.** **who should Serana end up with?** **Sasuke** **Konohamaru** **or Naruto and Hinata?** **as always MCL homies.**


	17. chapter 16

Naruto had awoken the next night in fort Dawnguard in its lowest level and he could see in such high detail it was like he was outside during the day with the sharingan. He'd also noticed that any after battle soreness wasn't there and he was far stronger than before.

Looking over to the corner of the room he saw Serana watching him. "You don't seem as amazed by the transformation as others have been, why's that?"

Naruto shrugged. "Just taking it all in stride. When do we start training?"

His sire grinned showing off her gleaming fangs. "Right now."

(Two weeks later)

Serana trained Naruto harder than anyone in this world has done before both physically and mentally. She'd warned him from the very beginning that feeding is vital to him now and needed to drink blood at least once every week for the first month then as he grew in strength so would his need to feed or he'd slowly lose all self control and become a feral vampire that's no better than the disease born vampires that hide in caves.

When this was explained Hinata had offered her own blood but Serana had explained that the blood of a werewolf is poison to a vampire.

Just as Sasuke was about to offer his own blood the doors had been slammed open and multiple figures walked in. The first two they saw were Minato and Kushina in their battle robes, next was none other than Sakura Haruno, then in order Neji, TenTen, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, and Choji.

Sakura was a Nord in blue mage robes, she had a steel dagger on her side and Naruto could feel the restoration magic she had been training in all of her second life.

Neji was a Breton in leather armor, he had no weapons but he seemed to be trained in hand to hand combat. (most likely relearned the gentle fist)

TenTen was the same as Neji in armor, she had a steel sword on one side and a ebony dagger on the other.

Shikamaru was a dark elf in black robes, Naruto could feel his destruction magic energy easily.

Temari was a Nord in battle robes, her energy was like a conjurers.

Ino was a wood elf in purple battle robes, she had an ebony bow on her back.

And Choji was a large green orc in daedric armor, he had a daedric Warhammer on his back.

Sakura stepped up. "It took a fucking god of death giving us our memories back for us to be reunited?! In the time since any of y'all had y'all's memories did any of you even think to look for us?!"

Both Sasuke and Hinata both stepped back in fear of the angry girl, both remembering what she was capable of before when angered but Naruto stood there unaffected. "Sakura, while it's great to see all of you again I've had to fight dragons which also included the _world eater_ himself, stop a civil war, and put a stop to a mad man out to control the most powerful magical artifact in _existence_ while Hinata was trying to survive against a group of werewolf hating wack jobs and Sasuke was putting a stop to a master thief who had the key of nocturnal which could literally unlock anything from a chest to _human evolution_! And now we're attempting to stop another mad man who happens to be a _fucking vampire_ from blocking out the sun! We didn't have a clue how many of you were brought here or where anyone even was, we only met on accident."

Sakura backed off, effectively chastised.

Ino was the next to step in. "Shinigami-sama told us about your recently being turned into a vampire and that you're most likely going to be in desperate need of blood and… I'd like to offer you my blood."

Naruto was shocked at the offer. "Are you sure? This does mean I'd be biting you and as far as Sai told me before you actually had a… liking for that kind of thing."

Ino blushed. "W-well it's so you can keep your own mind and I only get into it when o-other things are happening."

Naruto was about to out right refuse but Hinata put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "Go ahead Naruto, you need the blood now before you get so blood starved that you outright kill the person you feed off of."

Naruto nodded and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Do you want to take this somewhere more private? I hear that it's supposed to be a pretty private thing for anyone who willingly gives blood."

Ino nodded and followed Naruto to an empty training room where Ino got right to business and opened the top of her robes slightly which inadvertently showed off a large amount of cleavage (she has a bigger rack then in their old lives) and bent her head to the left to expose her neck to him.

Naruto's enhanced hearing could catch every beat of her heart, every breath, and even the flow of blood pumping through her veins just as well as his enhanced eyesight could catch every muscle movement in perfect detail. Moving over to her he gave her one last chance to back out. "I have no idea if I'll be able to stop myself from draining you, I've been a vampire for two weeks and haven't fed the entire time, I only drank a blood potion which is supposed to be a temporary replacement for vampires on the field who don't like to feed from unwilling mortals, it only gives half of the nutrients that you can get from the real thing."

Even now the girl didn't falter and maybe even stood taller. "This changes nothing, I'm willing to take the risk if it means that you'll still be yourself at the end of it. And besides, knowing you and your will power there isn't a snowball's chance in hell that you'll drain me… I trust you."

That did it, Naruto brought his lips down by Inos neck and allowed his fangs to pierce Ino's warm flesh and drank her blood. As the blood was being drained his fangs injected the girl with some kind of pleasure inducing liquid.

When he was done he saw the effect it had on her. Ino's eyes were glazed over, her whole body was relaxed, and she had a small smile on her face like she'd just experienced the most pleasure a human mind can comprehend.

Within a few seconds she was back to normal. "What was that? I thought that I wouldn't feel anything from you biting me."

Naruto sighed. "That's the vampire venom, instead of it being deadly it induces insane amounts of pleasure in the victim to keep them calm as a vampire feeds so as to not deal with the kicking and screaming that would wake up anyone else that's around. Think of it as a supernatural date rape drug if you need something to compare it to though I'm seriously trying not to. I'm told it's impossible to stop the injection from happening."

Ino nodded and closed up her robe, covering both the bite marks and her cleavage. "Well then I'll just have to get used to this, when do you next need to feed?"

The male blonde was about to answer when Serana comes in. "Next week unless he grows stronger, if he does then he'll need to feed even sooner than that."

The platinum blonde haired girl nodded and looked to Naruto. "Don't try drinking those blood potions just so you won't have to drink my blood, I can deal with the moment of vulnerability because I trust you not to take advantage of it and you need all of the strength you can get if you're serious about stopping this vampire guys plans."

Naruto reluctantly nodded in agreement. As soon as Ino left Serana looked to Naruto. "It's time to get back to your training. So far I've helped you learn to control your new speed, strength, and reflexes along with being able to handle everything you can now see, hear, and smell but now we need to move on to your basic powers such as the bat transformation."

Demonstrating the ability Serana continued to talk. "At first you'll only be able to change into one or two bats, maybe even three if you're naturally gifted with vampiric abilities but as you continue to train the ability and gain more power you'll be able to change into more bats, I've also heard rumors that some vampires have been able to mimic death hound packs but it's supposed to be really hard to do."

For the next two months Serana has been training Naruto and he's been having to feed from Ino more and more until he's feeding from her every day which has kept Florentius busy making vigorous health potions by the cauldron full to keep her from losing to much blood but it's also given her a complete immunity to the effects of vampire venom.

As all of the training is going on Naruto, Hinata, and Serana got much closer to each other to the point that Serana was now in a relationship with the two of them.

Also in this time Minato and Kushina made a rune that allows vampires to walk outside in the sun without a single problem, Sasuke and Sakura got married, Naruto and Hinata were expecting a child, Shikamaru and Temari were able to locate Gaara who had hugged his sister as soon as he got his memories back then congratulated Naruto on his remarriage and child, and they had discovered what the full prophecy was.

Now Naruto was dressed in his vampire armor that they'd taken off of a dead vampire with his ebony sword on his side. He was about to leave to go find Auriel's bow before any of Harkon's men could when Serana stopped him. "I'm coming with you."

Naruto shook his head. "No, you're needed here and I can handle myself just fine."

He saw that she was ready to argue and stopped her. "Just stay here, if that prophecy is even slightly true then your father will stop at nothing to get his hands on you so he can kill you the moment that he has that bow so if you come with me you'd be making it that much easier for him."

This took all of the wind out of Serana's proverbial sail and she sighed. "At least bring someone with you."

Naruto conjured his personal dremora lord named Arashi to his side. "Arashi will be there with me all the way."

Arashi bowed. **"I will destroy all who stand against lord Naruto!"**

The blonde gestured to the dremora lord. "See, he'll make sure I'm unharmed. Plus I have my sword, magic, thu'um, and vampire powers at my disposal and that's not even mentioning my dragon form so I'm definitely not an easy kill."

Serana sighed again and nodded. "Alright fine, I'll stay here."

As Naruto went to leave she spoke again. "But if you're not back in a week I'm coming to look for you."

Naruto smirked. "A week is all the time I need."

And with that he grabbed Arashi and left in a swarm of bats."

 **XXX** **AN: hello boys and girls, here's a new chapter for all of you to enjoy.** **Now I'd like to thank the almighty jono for taking his/her time to actually review and vote in the last pole so Naruto, Hinata, and Serana's budding relationship in this story is now dedicated to you.** **Now one final pole before the end of this arc… who else from the Naruto universe should show up, I've already got Boruto, Sarada, and Himawari planned to come into the world but who else? And where should they come in at, any factions?** **Vote and I'll see you again on Wednesday and as always MCL homies.**


	18. chapter 17

After a few hours the vampire dremora duo landed in front of what Arashi called darkfall cave. **"Let's be careful, I can sense many dangers within."**

Naruto nodded. "Yeah me too, move slow and don't let your guard down."

The two of them did exactly that and got the drop on each enemy that they faced, going through tunnels, the only time they were spotted was after they jumped into a coursing river and it was a couple frostbite spiders that they killed with ease.

The two of them snuck up close to a spirit standing by an odd white marble temple. It spoke without turning around to look at them. "Do come out of the shadows, I do hate not talking face to face."

The two looked at each other and shrugged before walking over to the spirit.

He smiled kindly like a grandfather. "I know why you are here, you seek Auriel's bow, I also know that another group will be coming here to claim the ancient weapon as well. I cannot stop either of you from going as that would go against my standing orders as a guide in the trials ahead though I can slow the next group down if you promise me one thing."

Naruto thought about it, logically the only other people who'd be after the bow would be the vampires so he agreed.

The spirit seemed truly happy. "To get to the bow you must find the grand curic in the church of Auriel, he'd been turned into a vampire and is most likely the creator of the prophecy that endangers any true daughter of coldharbour. Kill him and I will allow you to take the bow."

If what this guy said was true then this grand curic was the reason that Serana was locked away for who knows how many years, her mother was forced into hiding, and that her father had become obsessed with blocking out the sun to the point that he's willing to kill his own wife and daughter for it to happen, he was more than willing to kill the guy. "We agree."

The guy brought out a large jar with a big handle and gave it to him. "You'll need to get water from six different temples just like this one then pour it into a bassin in front of the cathedral to open the doors, after that do what must be done."

Naruto took the jar and nodded before doing as told. As the jar came out of the water a portal opened. The blonde shrugged and walked through. The duo slaughtered anything that came at them, gathered the water, and made their way to the destination. When they stood in front of the cathedral Naruto handed the jar to Arashi. "You can do the honors as a last 'fuck you' to this guy we're about to face."

The dremora lord grinned as he took the jar in hand. **"It would be my pleasure Naruto-sama."**

Naruto's eyes changed to a glowing amber color as the water touched the bowl. As the doors opened the two stepped in to the large building where they saw what seemed to be sculptures of falmer, giant bugs, and other creatures scattered around the room.

Arashi took one step near one of these things and the ice shattered, allowing the frozen creature to swing it's blade. Naruto transformed into a swarm of bats and flew at the thing quickly where he changed back mid flight just in time to kick it away with both feet.

Landing in a crouch Naruto unsheathed his ebony sword and stood back to back with Arashi who was already holding his daedric great sword in both hands as the other creatures freed themselves.

"Well Arashi, time to show these things what happens when you fuck with the immortal duo!"

Arashi grinned. **"Great idea Naruto-sama! Let's as you say kick some frozen ass!"**

The two had been unstoppable as Naruto used his bat swarm form to his advantage to move around the room killing anything that got in his way while Arashi moved around in a red and black blur and cut down his own opponents.

Naruto flew in front of the final falmer where he changed back into his normal form and bit down on the creatures throat where he quickly drained it of its blood and ripped out its jugular.

Now the two stood in the middle of the room with both of them being coated in the crimson life essence. Arashi sheathed his blade at the same time as Naruto and spoke. **"I can sense our target, he's not that far ahead and he's not alone, more creatures like these are in the room with him. What are your orders?"**

Naruto nodded. "You should take on the small fry, I'll kill the target."

With that the two of them continued on their way. As soon as they walked into the large area they saw the target sitting in a throne. He was wearing some kind of white armor and had an arrogant smirk on his face. Before he could begin his whole speech Naruto snapped his fingers and Arashi cut down all of the creatures in the room in seconds.

The grand curic snarled and went in for the attack but Naruto was expecting it and threw his sword like a spear into the vampires chest and it embedded into the wall. The sword had just barely missed the heart so the vampire was still alive but the weapon was embedded so deep into the stone wall that even his vampiric strength couldn't pull it out.

The guy laughed. "You missed my heart you fool, I still live and when I get off of this wall you'll die."

Naruto stepped forward as his right hand changed into the claws of his vampire lord form. "I missed your heart on purpose, I don't want you dying just yet."

The man laughed like a maniac. "And why is that young blood? Are you starting to feel _kinship_ to me because we're both _vampires_?" he asked mockingly. "Don't get it twisted around in your head child, we are enemies and I won't hesitate to kill you!"

Naruto chuckled darkly which actually took all of the fight out of the other vampire. "Kinship to _you_? Oh no, I just don't want you to go out painlessly. You see, that prophecy that you started would have gotten my girlfriend killed by her father if he'd have gotten his hands on it so I'm going to make this as painful as possible."

The screams lasted through out the night and morning until Naruto decided that he'd had enough and ripped the guys heart out.

As soon as the heart beat for the last time the spirit thing from earlier appeared with a golden bow and two quivers, one quiver was filled with 20 glowing arrows, and one was filled with regular elven arrows. "As promised here is Auriel's bow, I have also taken the liberty of blessing twenty elven arrows and turning them into sun hollowed arrows. A regular arrow being used in this bow will burn the target a little bit but if a sun hollowed arrow is used then it will burn the target like a vampire stepping out into the day light. The other thing is that if you shot said arrow in the direction of the sun it will burst into beams of light that will target anyone you want them to and incinerate them."

Naruto nodded as he took the bow and arrows that he then strapped to his back.

Making his way outside he used his parents rune to protect himself from the sun, dismissed Arashi back into Oblivion, and transformed into his dragon form before flying back to fort Dawnguard.

As he landed he changed back and stepped inside where he found everyone waiting for him. The blonde grinned as he raised the bow in the air. "Let's kill that bastard Harkon and all who fight for him!"

As everyone else roared in agreement he sent a mental message to Konohamaru. _"It's starting, get the good ones out now."_ All he got in return was a feeling of acknowledgement.

The entire dawnguard group was gearing up in their armor with crossbows, swords, shields, axes, daggers, hammers, and anything else you could think of, there was even one guy with two quivers full of spears. For the entire day they prepped their weapons and armor while anyone with alchemy training helped make health, stamina, and magicka potions.

Naruto, Hinata, and Serana were in their shared bedroom. Serana spoke. "I want to have sex with you two before we go into battle against my father."

Both Naruto and Hinata were taken by surprise with Seranas blunt statement but recovered quickly. Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Well I guess it has been a long enough wait but are you sure about this? You've told us before how a daughter of cold harbour is created and I don't want you getting flashbacks of that night and hurting yourself in the process."

The girl nodded. "Yeah I'm sure, j-just take it slow at first."

Hinata smiled. "How about you two do this alone, it will be more special that way then I'll join in on a later date."

(Lemon warning)

After Hinata left Naruto started kissing Serana from the neck up to her jaw, and on the lips as he slowly caressed her cloth covered body.

The first article of clothing he took off of her was her boots and socks, then her vampire armor. While he did this Serana stripped him of his armor down to his boxers.

Naruto kissed the girl from her neck down to her breasts, to her naval, down to her cloth covered pussy.

Slowly taking her panties off of her he got a full view of her hairless sex. Serana blushed. "I s-shaved."

The blonde smiled. "I'm honored that you'd do so for me."

Going down he gave an experimental lick and she moaned. Seeing that she enjoyed it he continued, focusing on her clitoris.

For the next two minutes he 'went to town' on Seranas vagina giving her three consecutive orgasms.

Once the girl caught her breath she got off of the bed and had Naruto sit down. Getting down on her knees Serana removed his boxers and saw his erect 9in. monster.

Deciding that she _definitely_ needed to lubricate this thing before it went anywhere _near_ her vagina she started putting it in her mouth.

Starting off slow she sucked in just the tip and slowly started inching in more and more until she could feel Naruto's pubic hair touching her nose.

The blonde groaned in pleasure as she deep throated him and for the next two minutes he rubbed the back of her head gently as she did her absolute best to please him and soon he was bucking his hips until he blew his load into her mouth.

The amount of sperm had been too much and leaked out of her mouth even as she swallowed as much as she could.

When it was over she took the dick out of her mouth and took in a big gulp of air. When she could breath again she got on the bed and spread her legs wide. Looking Naruto in the eyes she smiled. "Enough of the foreplay, let's get to the good part."

(Lemon end)

Hinata sat outside of the room with a smile as she heard everything and listened as Naruto made Serana moan like a fucked stupid whore. _'Welcome to the club Serana, welcome to the club.'_

 **XXX** **AN: alright so that's my first lemon, was it good? Bad? Okay? Should I do more in the future?"** **On a different note I'd like to thank vaulttec01 for his/her review and say that I absolutely love your idea and will definitely be using it.** **And to Rio Skyron I'm glad you loved my story so far and the choices I've done with it, I'd also like to say that the chapters are short on purpose so as to put out more quicker than if they were 4k words long each and they seem rushed because Naruto being there has changed the events to be done much quicker than in the game.** **As always MCL homies**


	19. chapter 18

The entire dawnguard organization stood outside of castle Volkihar during daylight hours ready to run in and slaughter all of the vampires there. Florentius walked over to Naruto with a grin. "Arkay said that your friend has finished his part of the job, are we going to start now?"

Naruto could easily say that Florentius creeped him the fuck out whenever he got excited about killing vampires, he'd always get this scary glint in his eyes, he'd grin wider than anyone should be able to, and his fingers start twitching in a way eerily similar to when you cast a destruction spell.

The blonde nodded. "Soon, just wait a little longer."

Moving in front of everyone he spoke up. "Now normally I'd give a speech but we don't have that kind of time so here's my orders to you all, watch each other's backs, don't go anywhere in this gods forsaken place alone, and kill every vampire in there except for me and Serana! I'm going directly for the leader!"

With that he called for the charge and they stormed in. The moment Naruto got in he had to plunge his ebony sword into one lunging vampires heart and hit a second with a lightning bolt to the chest.

Running through the main hall and up to the training room he killed twelve vampires by himself then kicked the door open to find Harkon and ten vampires in their vampire lord forms.

Harkon clapped mockingly. "Congratulations little hunter for making it this far but this is where you die, these are my most powerful underlings in their most powerful forms. To be perfectly honest with you I don't think you can kill even one of them."

With that he stepped back and the first vampire lord charged over and tried to swipe at Naruto with his claws but Naruto ducked under the attack and plunged his sword into the things chest.

Trying to pull the blade out was proven to be useless as the weapon was stuck and when he gave his strongest pull the blade snapped in half.

Looking down at the jagged and broken sword he shrugged and tossed the thing hard and it embedded in the skull of another vampire lord. "That's two already Harkon and I haven't even broken a sweat! I'm coming for your head and I'll hang it up in the main hall of this castle as a fucking trophy!"

Without waiting for any orders the still eight living vampires started casting spells, conjuring gargoyles, flinging around fire, lightning, and ice.

Naruto dodged and deflected the destruction spells, destroyed the gargoyles, and all the while getting closer and closer to them without using his vampiric abilities. He cut one in half with a conjured bound greatsword, burned four to death with an overpowered Fireball, and dropped the final three with sunhallowed arrows from auriel's bow before putting it back up in his bottomless pouch.

Looking to Harkon he grinned. "How about we settle this with a bit more interest, let's both transform."

Not seeing the difference Harkon changed into his own vampire lord form at the same time as Naruto and started flinging spells, he called in his own army of gargoyles and started raining down fire magic on Naruto.

Said guy dodged as many attacks as possible but with the added gargoyles it was a tough fight and got hit more times than he dodged or deflected and he only destroyed a quarter of the gargoyles so far.

Harkon laughed maniacally. "Like I said boy, this is where you die!"

Naruto was knocked into the wall hard by an over powered firebolt to the chest and was forced out of his vampire lord form. Getting back up on to his feet the blonde pulled on his dragon blood and put alot of power behind his **thu'um. "You won't live through this Harkon! YOL TOOR SHUL!"**

Not understanding a single word that came from his opponents mouth he went wide eye when he saw him breath white fire. The flames burned him to ashes. As the vampire lord died his gargoyles fell apart into stone.

When Harkons ashes fell Naruto saw that his blade and it's sheath we're still in tact. Picking up the sheathed weapon he chuckled. "Thank you for your wonderful donation Harkon, it will serve me well."

The blonde winced in pain from his broken ribs. Conjuring Arashi Naruto ordered him to go help the others with the vampires as he sat down on a nearby step.

While listening to the sounds of battle going on down stairs he used a restoration spell to realign his ribs and heal them along with any other injuries he had then took a few stamina and magicka potions.

The blonde stood up right as his parents, Serana, and Hinata walked in. Serana looked around at the teen vampire lords, the gargoyle stones, and the pile of ashes then to the man she and Hinata loved so much and ran over to him to check him over. What irked her was that he started laughing, laughing!" "Stop laughing this is serious damnit! You just fought my father and his elites all by yourself along with the gargoyles they conjured!"

Naruto calmed down to a chuckle. "Serana it's okay, I can use restoration magic plus I have a shit ton of potions on me at all times."

As she backed off he strapped the new sword to his waist then looked over at his broken sword with a sigh. "That was my favorite sword to."

Minato patted his sons back. "Don't worry about it so much, the blade served it's purpose well and you're still able to take air into your lungs and pump blood through your veins.

At that they walked out of the room where they found all of the dawnguard members waiting.

"Amazing job men and women of the dawnguard, all of the vampires here are dead!"

The roars of the dawnguard members made Naruto grin. "This was only one such clan, many more exist and we'll watch and wait for them to show themselves! Now, let's return to the fort!"

With that settled Naruto turned to Serana and led her away from everyone else. "I can sense latent magic lower in the castle, something from a very powerful and experimental conjuration spell from around the same time you were locked away in that crypt."

Serana went wide eyed in shock. "She actually did it, that crazy bitch."

Naruto was confused. "Who did what? I'm seriously confused right now."

The vampiress grabbed him by the arm and led him outside, around the castle, through an older part of the castle, through what used to be the main hall, through what used to be the kitchen, and down a hidden chamber to an alchemy room.

While Naruto was looking at all of the ingredients lying around in a messy organization Serana was going through the books until she found a small red journal. "Aha! I found it, now let's see here…" she flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for.

Going from area to area she grabbed certain ingredients and put them in a basic higher up. Naruto looked at the ingredients with wide eyes. "Those are the ingredients for a really old alchemy-conjuration spell invented by my great grand father but he was unable to complete it, said it was missing a key component that would stabilize it."

Serana nodded. "Yes, the component turned out to be fresh vampire blood, my mother keyed this spell to her blood but maybe I can activate it with my blood since I'm a direct blood relative."

With that she conjured a bound dagger and cut her palm open. They watched as the blood pooled in the basin then the wound healed instantly.

As the cut healed and the last drop of spilled blood hit the ingredients a portal opened in the middle of the room and a set of stairs appeared in front of them leading into the portal.

Naruto grinned as he turned to Serana. "Well here's our way to your mother, are you ready to go?"

The girls face went through multiple changes in emotion from anger to sadness to indecisiveness to determination before she nodded. "Yes, let's go."

That's when Hinata appeared at the doorway. "Did you two really think I wouldn't come with? We're all together until the end of time."

Naruto grinned. "Well then let's go!

All three walked through and Serana smiled. _'So this is what it's like to be truly loved huh, I never want to lose this.'_

 **XXX** **AN: hello boys and girls, so this is pretty short even for me but I didn't want to show the reunion between Serana and her mother just yet.** **As you saw even with All of his training in his new powers Naruto just couldn't beat Harkon with them so he had to fall back on his dragonborn blood to save his hide, Harkon has been a vampire for over six hundred years, was turned by the daedric prince Molag Bal himself, and has trained for the entire time he's been a creature of the night, Naruto was nothing but an ant to him when it came down to vampiric powers but his dragonborn powers are good tier by this point because of how many souls he's absorbed and how many carcasses he's devoured.** **Anyway as always MCL homies.**


	20. chapter 19

The three of them walked through the soul cairn 'killing' things that Serana's mother's journal called bone men and whisps until they got to the bottom steps of what looked like a big ass cathedral.

Naruto and Hinata both saw Serana getting nervous and even a little scared and transformed into a vampire lord and a werewolf respectively. "Let's move forward Serana. And don't worry, you have us here at all times."

The girl nodded nervously to Naruto's words and moved forward.

(Valerica'a POV)

I couldn't believe it, my daughter was free from her slumber and not only did she find me but she brought a vampire and a werewolf together with her.

Was she so mad about the forced slumber that she allied herself with the likes of a beast to kill me? Who are these two anyway? The transformed vampire smells young, he's been one of us for a year, two at most yet he's still insanely strong for his age. The werewolf smelled like a female, alpha rank, really strong in her own right, and Serana smelled like she's gotten far stronger as well. _'This could be big trouble for me.'_

(Normal POV)

Naruto looked the woman up and down in disgust. **"Deserter."** Said the transformed vampire in the draconic language.

Surprisingly Valerica understood and she glared. **"Who are you to call me a deserter?! I never deserted my child!"**

Naruto's eyes flashed a much darker red as his rage rose to even higher levels. **"Then explain why I found Serana in a crypt that's over 500 years old in a hidden coffin under a sleeping rune! She was blood starved, scared, and completely lost!"**

Valerica was shocked at that. **"Did you just say over five hundred years old? Have I really been away for that long?"**

Both Serana and Hinata looked back and forth at the two and Hinata spoke. "Okay, for those of us that don't speak a language that's supposed to have been lost to the sands of time can either of you please translate!"

Naruto gave the quick translation and Serana looked shocked to. "You mean you didn't know how long it had been?"

The eldest vampiress shook her head. "No, to me it's been about fifty years and I was planning to come get you at the one hundred mark and kill your father."

Naruto smirked. "Well you'll be happy to hear that your husband is already dead and I was the one to kill him." At that both Naruto and Hinata changed back which made his armor and Harkons sword reapear.

Valerica looks at the weapon in shock. "So you took his sword? I do hope that it serves you better than it did it's last master."

Serana stepped forward. "Mom, now that father's dead you can come back home like you promised me before! We can be a family again, you, me, Naruto, and Hinata!"

As she named each person she pointed them out. Valerica raised a well trimmed and delicate eyebrow. "You're in a poligamist relationship? I didn't expect such a thing from you seeing as you didn't seem to want to follow any of the traditions of the old world."

Serana blushed. "It's not official yet in the eyes of the church of lady Mara seeing as it officially started yesterday."

The elder vampiress shrugged. "What you do in your love life is no longer my concern, hasn't been since your father and I forced this transformation on you over a millinia ago. As long as you are happy with it then I'm content with just staying on the side lines."

The younger vampiress smiled. "Well I'd like it if you would take an active role in it because I want any children I have to know their grand mother on my side."

Valerica's eyes widened. "You'd want me to be apart of your childrens lives? Even after I locked you away for half a millinia?"

The girl nodded and went to speak but was interrupted by her mother who talked to Naruto and Hinata. "And you two would be okay with such a thing?"

Both of them nodded and Naruto spoke up. "You obviously mean a lot to Serana and I haven't sensed any deceitful words or intentions so I have no reason to deny you the chance to see any children Serana births, plus I can feel the magicka that saturates the area slowing time in the area to nearly a crawl."

Hinata spoke next as she grabbed onto both Serana and Naruto as she smiled. "Yeah, if our future wife wants you around then I'll fight through the armies of Oblivion to bring you with us. Now let's get a move on, you two must have alot to talk about back at the castle."

They made their way forward when a large Dragon lands in front of them. Valerica snarled. **"Begone Durnaviir, your masters can chain me no longer! I promised one hundred years and they kept me here far longer than our deal had been for!"**

The dragon nodded and was about to speak when Naruto did a combination of the unrelenting force shout and a gravity multiplier shout he'd created that sent the large Dragon flying and landing on his back. The more he attempted to move the harder it was for him to move until he gave in.

Naruto stood on the things chest and looked him in the eyes. **"So you're Durnaviir the undying, the youngest of Akatoshs first three children and yet you're also his strongest due to your time here in the soul cairn making you unkillable by normal means. Unfortunately for you you've kept the mother of my future wife from returning to her daughter."**

Durnaviir glared up at Naruto. **"And who are you that you believe it wise to threaten me?!"**

Naruto transformed into his half Dragon form (his skin turned into scales and horns grew from his head) and he sprouted his black leathery wings. **"I am Naruto Uzumaki, dovahkiin and the chosen of Akatosh himself, slayer of Alduin and all of the other dragons who would dare to fight at the world eaters side, and now I can add slayer of the undying!"**

Jumping high into the air Naruto changed his arm into his Dragon arm and as he came down he pierced through Durnaviirs chest and through his heart.

The body dissolved and Naruto absorbed the soul. Without waiting for a word he began to lead the other three out of the soul cairn as he changed back to normal. As soon as they made it out Naruto manipulated the Magicka of the portal to close it.

Moving up the stairs and through everything they made it back to the castle where Konohamaru met up with them along with Hanabi.

The young girl looked to Naruto and he could see the very second that her memories came back to her.

The girl smiled as she hugged Hinata. "Big sis!"

Hinata smiled as she hugged her little sister back. "Hello to you as well Hanabi, where's father at?"

The young girl looked down sadly. "Father died, he was helping me get away from a battle between the stormcloaks and the imperials. He'd taken an arrow to the chest for me."

When she looked at Naruto again she glared. "You fought for the stormcloaks from what I hear, how could you fight for such racist people?!"

Naruto crouched down to her level. "Not all of them are racist, they wanted to just be free of the oppression placed on all of Skyrim by the Thalmor. If one of my men were the one to fire the arrow I'll personally execute them."

Hanabi shook her head. "No, it was an imperial. He'd seen us running away from the battlefield battlefield and fired the arrow at me first, he was killed by a stormcloak right after. I ran away and was turned into a vampire a week later."

Naruto nodded. "Well how about we go inside and meet with everyone else."

Going inside Naruto found that the majority of the vampires left alive are from his old life like Konan, Nagato, Itachi, Fugaku, Mikoto, Shisui, and many more while the rest were random people he'd never heard of before. After meeting with everyone Naruto was brought up to the front by Konohamaru who spoke up to everyone. "Attention all, for years we've known that Harkon would lead us to ruin, would get us all killed or even kill us himself in a bid to keep his power but one day on a quest to find what we could in a crypt older than most of us here I was found by Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata, I was spared and my memories of the old world were returned to me."

Murmures started but he continued. "Naruto had no reason to believe that vampires could be good and yet he allowed us all to escape before the fight even began and those that were loyal to Harkon even while knowing the kind of guy he was has been slaughtered, we have the chance to start over, to create a better clan that won't be in the sights of vampire hunters like the dawnguard and I say that the first order of business should be to vote in a new leader."

All of the vampires nodded. "I vote that Naruto becomes our leader! He'd be able to show us a better way of life, a way to survive without harming others, a way to co-exist with the humans! Now what do the rest of you say?!"

All of the vampires including Valerica roared their approval and agreement so Konohamaru stepped to the side and Naruto moved forward, his cape flowing behind him. Looking over all of his new subjects he smiled which showed off his fangs. "I'm honored to see that so many of you are willing to entrust your eternal lives to me and I agree to help guide you all through these times of major change."

The blonde sat in the throne behind him. "The first thing is a blood source, as a temporary solution we'll use rodents and blood potions to sustain us while we gather willing humans to donate a pint a week per donator. The second thing is thralls, from now on all of you will release your thralls and they will be allowed the option to leave unharmed. Anything else will be decided on a later date. These changes will be hard to accept for many of you but soon you will come to see these as every day practices."

(Time skip:80 years later)

Within the first year Sakura and Sasuke were turned into vampires, Hinata was cured of lycanthropy and turned into a vampire lord, and Naruto, Hinata, and Serana got officially married in a poligamist marriage.

After that the members of the dawnguard organization had taken out hundreds of vampire clans and thousands of dens, Minato and Kushina died of old age, Neji and TenTen died fighting against the biggest army of bandits in history, Naruto fought against an invasion from the Thalmor with the help of his two wives and his dragon army, and Sasuke had joined the dark brotherhood where he found out he was the listener, rose through the ranks, killed the leader as ordered, and killed the emporer before becoming the leader.

Both Serana and Hinata were pregnant within the second year with Hinata giving birth to Boruto and Himawari again and Serana giving birth to a daughter that she named Vanessa and a son that she named Damian.

Konohamaru and Hanabi got married and had triplets.

Now Naruto was walking the streets of Solitude which was watched over by its jarl/ the high king Balgruuf Stormcloak (son of Ulfric Stormcloak who named him after his second most loyal ally) when three men in odd robes with skull masks walked over to him. "Are you the one people are calling the dragonborn?"

The blonde nodded. "That's correct, what reason do have to seek me out?"

All three of them unsheathed their swords and their free hands lit up with magical lightning/fire as the lead person spoke up. "We are followers of the true dragonborn and we come to show the world that you are a fake, an imatation!"

Naruto sighed as he side stepped a downward slash of the leaders sword and hit him in his chest with a palm strike. "Oh great, a cult that follows a madman… how original."

The second person tried to hit the blonde with a sparks spell but he absorbed it and sent it back but twice as strong and it killed the guy.

The first and third guys tried to do a combined attack from his left and right flanks with fireball spells but he caught them and tossed them back at their casters who burned to death.

Using a mind spell taught to him by Ino he found that these three came from Raven Rock. Standing up at full height Naruto smirked darkly. "I guess it's about time for a little vacation isn't it, Raven Rock here I come."

 **XXX** **AN: Welcome one and all to this new chapter of Naruto: a new world. So the dawnguard DLC arc is over and the dragonborn DLC arc has begun, the Thalmor have been defeated once more, and after this arc the story will be completed.** **To say that keeping this thing going has been tiring would be a major understatement, I've had to stop for long periods of time due to writer's block, my internet going down, and job hunting. I intend to complete this and move on in one or two chapters depending on the length of them.** **And as always MCL homies.**


End file.
